Jodidamente jodido
by Evelinaaa
Summary: Bella, una joven acomodada en Londres, viaja un fin de semana a la boda de su mejor amiga, donde descubre que Mike, su prometido, le es infiel. Decide dejarlo todo y subirse al primer avión, rumbo a NY, para empezar de 0. Allí conoce a un apuesto hombre de pelo cobrizo con el que pasa una noche de puro sexo, al mes siguiente volverán a verse...pero en situaciones MUY distintas.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

_Hola, luego de mucho PENSAR y PENSAR me he decidido a subir esta historia un tanto ...peculiar._

_Para los que no me conoceis me llamo Evelina y soy la autora de Imprimandome de ti, y vengo en esta ocasión a traer una TRIPLE adaptación/ inspirando en un libro y de un fanfic inspirado en El diablo viste de prada de mi creación, que está colgado bajo el mismo título en Slasheaven.  
_

_Esta historia ya fue subida con anterioridad adaptada a The Hunger Games pero no tuvo la acogida que esperaba asique me lanzo, nuevamente adaptandolo al mundo Crepúsculo._

**_Como toda adaptación puede ir variando según mi inspiración, los dos primeros capitulos estarán en su mayoria adaptados del libro Yo heart NY de la genial Lindsey Kelk. A su vez irán mezclados con mi fanfic inspirado en En el diablo viste de Prada.  
_**

**_Aclarado todo, empecemos._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1:_ La boda de mi mejor amiga.**

El pasillo de la iglesia parecía muy largo, demasiado largo.

Y me apretaba la tiara de pedrería de setencientos dólares que llevaba en mi cabeza. Y cómo me dolían los pies, por dios.

Vi a Mike de pie al final de pasillo. Parecía relajado y feliz, el condenado. Bueno, supongo que no tener que caminar por toda un pasillo de una iglesia frente al altar y decorada con una alfombra roja, a lo súper modelo de Victoria Secret, embutida en un horroroso vestido sirena y subida a unos Christian Louboutin de diez centímetros, hacía mucho.

También hacía calor, condenado calor, ¿no se supone que en Inglaterra hace frío?

— ¿Bella, te encuentras bien? — Angela me miraba con el ceño fruncido, con un precioso ramo de flores mucho mayor en tamaño que el mío.

— Uhmmmmmm…claro. — Era lo único que pude decir, mientras intentaba en vano secar el sudor de mi escote delicadamente con un pañuelo que llevaba escondido en mis pechos.

Menos mal que era ella la que se casaba y no yo. Llevaba un precioso vestido de novia de Vera Wang, era el vestido que cualquier novia desearía, el de una absoluta princesa. Parecía tan calmada, perfectamente maquillada y sin el más leve tambaleo a pesar de que sus zapatos le sacaban cinco centímetros a los míos.

Rápidamente el organizador de bodas que estaba a nuestro lado mientras esperábamos en el recibidor antes de entrar a la iglesia que en realidad no era otra cosa que el salón de fiesta del mismísimo Wollaton Hall, una mansión renacentista en pleno corazón de Nottingham, nos indicó que nos pusiéramos en fila.

Era el momento, los primeros acordes de un soberbio piano sonaron dentro del salón y las puertas se abrieron.

Unos trescientos invitados se giraron mirándonos a las damas de honor. Avancé con sumo cuidado de no matarme en esos zapatos de mil trescientos dólares que llevaba, sonreí levemente a mi madre y su nuevo novio, los cuales me miraban sonrientes y mi madre me indicaba que me pusiera más recta. Me concentré en mirar a mi prometido, esos ojos azules, profundos como el mar y esa barba sin afeitar de dos días. Iba tan sobrio y elegante con ese pelo engominado rubio hacía atrás y su smoking en negro… incluso con toda esa vestimenta seguía teniendo cierto toque aniñado.

Unas nauseas me entraron de repente al pensar, que dentro de unos meses, posiblemente fuera yo la novia, y mis damas de honor estuvieran ahora mismo donde estoy yo, mi ramillete temblaba débilmente en mi mano, por algún extraño motivo eso me ponía muy nerviosa.

.

.

.

— ¡Soy una mujer casada! ¡No me lo puedo creer! — Mi mejor amiga sonreía con pequeñas lágrimas de emoción contenida. Todas las damas de honor nos habíamos colocado a su alrededor, en uno de los tantos jardines de la mansión al lado de una fuente. Las poses eran de lo más naturales, no en vano llevábamos practicando este día desde que supimos que estábamos en la pubertad. — ¿Puedes creerlo Bella?

— Ya puedes ir preparándote, en breves Mike y yo seremos los siguientes. — Sonreí ante la cámara abrazando a mi mejor amiga. — Entonces serás tú la que deba ponerse este vestido horrendo.

— ¿Habéis hablado ya de la fecha de la boda? —Preguntó mi amiga recolocándose su escote mientras las demás damas de honor le colocaban la cola de tal forma que no lo pisaran.

— La verdad aún no…es demasiado pronto. — Su rostro dibujo una mueca de reprobación. — Desde que a Mike lo ascendieron…no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre ello, ya sabes…

— Han pasado ya nueve meses. ¿Aún sigues pensando en casarte?

Me giré, esta vez mirando a mi amiga, la cual lucía un poco pálida. Le acomodé un mechón negro que escapaba de su precioso moño.

— Pues claro, tontita.

Ella suspiró mirando al ramo.

— Si lo sé, hace siglos que no hablamos debido a los dichosos preparativos de la boda.

— No hay nada que contar Angela, tranquila — Le aseguré, cogiéndola de la mano, apretándosela suavemente. — Soy muy feliz.

.

.

.

Después de los platos principales y antes de que empezarán a servir los postres, decidí escabullirme a cambiarme, para poder bailar más cómoda.

Subí a la habitación con pequeños gemidos de reprobación, esos zapatos nuevos me estaban matando, me sujete la melena rubia con una mano mientras con mi otra mano me daba aire en el cuello.

Debían de tener la calefacción encendida porque si no, no lo entendía.

Una vez cerrado con llave la habitación, me dediqué a darle un vistazo por encima al caos que eran mis pertenencias.

Ropa, maquillaje, plancha del pelo…todo tirado por cualquier lado sin cuidado. Algunas revistas, mi netbook y mi iPod estaban tirados en la cama, al lado de la enorme maleta de Mike abierta. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, en bolsitas separadoras. Típico de él.

Un amante del control con una loca de la desorganización.

El Ying y el Yang.

« Soy feliz » pensé dejándome caer sobre un precioso sofá antiguo, echándole un vistazo a mi móvil táctil recién adquirido.

Estaba frente a un espejo el cual me devolvía una imagen para nada desagradable.

Tenía el pelo largo y de un color rubio caramelo, unos ojos chocolates que según decían era como un libro abierto, grandes y brillantes al igual que mis pestañas y aunque no tenía demasiadas curvas al menos no estaba plana. Además tenía a Mike, un novio banquero, guapo y triunfador. Era acorde a mí, completamente.

Yo siempre había sido una niña rica americana, que se había mudado a los diez años a Londres debido al divorcio de mis padres, no tenía mucha paciencia y a veces me emborrachaba de más, pero una excelente secretaria, era la secretaria personal de mi prometido desde hacía casi dos años.

Con Mike llevábamos juntos desde los trece años, ya eran diez años de eso.

« Angela llevaba con su novio desde los dieciséis y ya está casada. » Mi vocecilla interior, como no.

Miré mi anillo de compromiso. El clásico solitario, con su pedrusco en el medio. Era exageradamente grande, odiaba las horteradas y Mike lo sabía. Pero tampoco era como para hacerle ascos a un anillo de compromiso, ¿o sí?

De eso, parecía una eternidad y solo habían pasado nueve meses. ¿Mike se echaría para atrás ahora? ¿Querría seguir con la idea de casarnos? ¿Y yo?

« No seas ridícula, Isabella. » Pensé ante mi confuso reflejo del espejo.

Me levanté dispuesta a cambiarme, me bajé de los rascacielos que tenía por zapatos y me puse a buscar aquellas cómodas sandalias que tenía en mi bolso…

Oh mierda.

Luego de buscar sin éxito aparente en toda la habitación, recordé que los había llevado de camino a la boda, debían estar en el coche de mi prometido. Miré por la ventana al imponente cielo que se alzaba oscuro y frío que amenazaba con llover.

Tomé las segundas llaves del coche, y bajé, zapatos en mano en busca de mis cómodas sandalias.

.

.

.

Descalza y caminando de puntillas para no clavarme la gravilla en mis pies bajé hasta la fiesta y conseguí salir sin toparme con ninguna charla de pura cortesía.

Una vez en el césped perfectamente cortado y mojado por culpa del frío que comenzaba a hacer a esas alturas de la noche, caminé entre las luces suaves puestas iluminando el camino hacia el aparcamiento improvisado a pocos metros de unas de las entradas que daba a las habitaciones.

A lo lejos podía ver el coche de Mike, un Ranger Rover blanco.

Una enorme máquina que según Angela lo había interpretado como que Mike, ya estaba listo para dar el paso a "ahora somos tres ". Mientras que para mí suponía que nunca me dejaría conducir ese coche.

Pude notar las luces interiores encendidas, extrañada me acerqué al coche en sumo silencio. Decir, que sin tacones, me sentía mucho más pequeña de lo que ya era, al lado de ese coche, era pulgarcita. La curiosidad me pudo, se escuchaban como susurros dentro del coche y sin pensármelo mucho, abrí la puerta trasera con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Dentro, había dos personas a las cuales acaba de interrumpir una buena dosis de sexo en los asientos traseros.

Y una de las dos personas era mi flamante prometido, Mike Newton.

— Isabella — balbuceó, mirándome sin dar crédito, estaba con el rostro enrojecido y lleno de labial en su cuello.

Me llevó un momento percatarme en la mujer desnuda que estaba encima de él, con unas braguitas sexys de encaje como único atuendo. Era de pelo castaño claro, de ojos claros, bastante voluptuosa para mi gusto y con un suave bronceado. No me sonaba familiar ni la había visto entre las amigas de Angela.

Estaba mirándome con todo su rímel corrido y su vestido en la parte de delante, en MI asiento donde horas antes iba cantando feliz de la vida.

— He venido a buscar mis sandalias con pedrería — no sabía que decir, estaba aún en shock ante lo ocurrido. Retrocedí cuando mi prometido salió del coche, aún en bóxer con una prominente erección, pude ver su intento patético por tapar su mancha de líquido pre seminal.

— Bella — Él se estaba empezando a colocar la camisa ahora arrugada.

Yo miraba por encima de él, como la castaña se había puesto por encima su vestido y ahora intentaba recomponer su estropeado maquillaje a las prisas. Mi prometido se colocó delante, intentando… ¿protegerla?

— Isabella… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Mis…sandalias…están dentro, me las saqué cuando llegamos. Siguen en el coche…aún.

El me miró con cara de sorpresa, miró mis zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros que empuñaba hacia él, de manera inconsciente y luego miró al coche.

Una vez que se recompuso de la sorpresa, muy despacio se giró, como si yo fuese un animal asustado que pudiese atacar ante el mínimo movimiento amenazador y buscó las sandalias que estaban en el asiento trasero, debajo de mi asiento.

Una vez en mis manos, hice un movimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento y me dediqué a mirarlas.

Eran unas sandalias que tenían una cinta de cuero negro que separaba mi dedo gordo del resto del pie, se unía a otra cinta que se anudaba alrededor de mi tobillo y luego dos cintas por los lados las ataban a la suela de la sandalia. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era la cantidad de piedras preciosas que la adornaban, sin duda me había enamorado de ellas por eso. Brillaban por si solas, pero aquella noche, todo su brillo se había quedado horas atrás, en Northampton.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me puse mis sandalias apoyándome contra la puerta abierta, mientras me sorprendía de mis buenos modales ante tal situación.

— Isabella… — él hizo ademán de acercarse a mí.

— ¡No me toques maldito! ¿Y quién coño es esa? — Apunté con mi zapato hacia la chica, la cual desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, atrapada dentro del coche. Mi prometido estaba echando un polvo en el coche donde se suponían que irían nuestros futuros bebes en la boda de nuestros mejores amigos. No iba a llorar delante de él, el cual estaba tirando diez años de relación por un polvo en un aparcamiento.

— Ella..ella..es Jessica.. —la miró por unos segundos, en los que pude ver como una sonrisa sincera de esas que yo ya no recordaba, se dibujaba en su rostro al verla. Mi corazón dolió en ese mismo segundo. — Llevamos jugando al tenis…y…

— ¿Esto le llamas tú a jugar al tenis Mike? Maldita sea, ¿no has estado jugando con Eric, verdad? — No sabía si pegarle a él, abofetear a la zorra, gritar o salir de allí corriendo, fingir que nada pasó.

— No.

— Y tampoco has estado trabajando hasta tarde. —Miré hacia el cielo, a lo lejos una tormenta comenzaba a formarse, todo encajaba, maldita sea. — ¿Lo sabe Eric?

—Tampoco. —Respondió él hundiendo sus hombros en símbolo de aceptación contestando mi primera pregunta. Cuchillos atravesaron mi pecho. — Y bueno, él si lo sabe… a medias…

— ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Lo sabe Angela?

— Yo… esto…nosotros… —comenzó a balbucear intentando encontrar las palabras para no hacerme daño, lo conocía tan bien.

— ¡Quién mierda lo sabe! ¡Suéltalo de una jodida vez!

— ¡Sí! Quiero decir…bueno, ellos jugaban dobles con nosotros…pero, no estoy seguro.

Ella lo sabía y al preguntarme si era feliz me estaba preguntando para averiguar si yo lo sabía.

Apreté mis labios intentando no vomitar, todo el champagne amenazaba con salir a los pies de no ya tan prometido. Apreté mis zapatos más fuertes, girándome de nuevo hacia la mansión, ignorando los gritos patéticos de Mike, el cual se apresuraba a vestirse.

No sé en qué momento mis sandalias comenzaron a correr.

.

.

.

Entré a nuestra habitación, cerrándola con llave, comencé a hacer mi equipaje como loca, recogiendo todas mis cosas, menos mal que solo iba para dos días, en menos de cinco minutos tenía todo listo. Tocaron mi puerta y abrí dándole mi bolso a un botones que me miraba confundido, le pedí tenerme listo un coche en la entrada para llevarme al pueblo más cercano donde hubiera un aeropuerto. Dispuesta a pagarle hasta quinientas libras al primer chofer desocupado a esas horas.

Mi reflejo ahora me devolvía a una mujer, la cual tenía todo su vestido manchado en la parte baja, en algún momento al correr se me había hecho un tajo y mis suaves hondas ahora estaban aplastadas debido a la fina lluvia que había caído mientras volvía a la mansión. Mis ojos no reflejaban emoción alguna, con ese último recuerdo, bajé las escaleras hacia la fiesta.

Allí estaban, nuestros mejores amigos, esperando a que el DJ anunciara su primer baile cuando Angela me vio, allí parada, con mi vestido de sirena manchado de barro en las puntas, mi pelo hecho una mierda y temblando.

— Bella… — dijo cuándo me detuve enfrente de ellos abriéndome paso entre las damas de honor un poco bebidas.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —grité sin preocuparme ya en estropearle su boda. Mi mundo se había caído en menos de quince minutos.

— Isabella…mejor vayamos a un sitio más privado por favor… —Eric puso una mano en mi antebrazo, sentí que mi piel se quemaba. Rápidamente lo aparté de un manotazo rasgando la piel de su mano con mi tacón.

— Basta de decir mi puto nombre como si eso fuera a calmarme ¡Acabo de pillar a Mike teniendo sexo en el coche con vuestra amiga del tenis!

Trescientos invitados me miraron y luego a Mike el cual acaba de entrar con aún pintalabios en su cuello y mejillas. Daba pena con los pantalones manchados por el barro, descalzo y la camiseta toda arrugada.

—Isabella… —gimoteó Angela — intenté decírtelo, yo…yo pensé que ya debías saberlo, en tu interior…debías…

— ¿Y en qué momento lo pensaste? ¿Cuándo te dije que iba a casarme con Mike aún? ¿Cuándo no te dije que mi prometido era un cabrón infiel? ¿O cuando empezasteis a jugar al tenis con él y su zorrita?

Angela estalló en lágrimas saliendo del salón, pero mientras salía se topó con que traían la tarta nupcial y no pudo evitar chocar con ella, tirándola al suelo y manchándose ella de paso. Eric pasó a mi lado corriendo a ayudarla, mientras Mike intentaba ir hacía mí nuevamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi madre acercándose hacia mí con una expresión para nada amigable.

Rápidamente salí por una de las puertas traseras, corriendo hacia la entrada, un flamante Roll Royce me esperaba con la puerta abierta. Cortesía de Eric para llevar a los invitados al aeropuerto, había alquilado como cien de esos coches.

No dudé, ni por un momento y me subí, rasgando aún más mi vestido, cerré la puerta y miré al conductor, al lado mío estaban mis pertenencias. Me permití volver a respirar por unos segundos.

— ¿A dónde la llevo señorita? — Agradecí silenciosamente que no preguntara por mis pintas y mucho menos como había corrido como una loca hasta la entrada.

— No lo sé… solo quiero ir casa… — Mis lágrimas ahora ya no podían seguir aguantándose y comenzaron a salir a mares.

— Al aeropuerto estaría bien…en principio, ¿qué me dice?

Asentí en silencio con un nudo en la garganta.

Mientras el coche arrancaba, mis ojos veían como rápidamente se perdía en la oscuridad la mansión y sus campos verdes. Quería ir a casa, aunque ya no sabía si mi casa seguía estando en Londres.

Todo parecía ahora tan falso…

Necesitaba ir a mi hogar de verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus pasos resonaban a lo largo del pasillo mientras se cruzaba con su personal, los cuales le saludaban amablemente. Sus gafas ocultaban parte de su rostro dejando solo a la vista su enigmática sonrisa torcida.

Dejó una bolsa de deporte marca Nike encima de la mesa de su secretaria sin miramientos, mientras miraba su móvil táctil camino a su oficina.

—Tanya, lleva la bolsa a la lavandería, anula mi citas, dile a Brandon que me recoja a las siete para ir a la fiesta de las hermanas Olsen y que me busque a las ocho y media, que me lleve al restaurante de la quinta avenida, donde tengo una cena de negocios con Adidas...y... ¿DONDE ESTA MI JODIDO CAFÉ? — Dijo extendiendo su mano sin tan siquiera mirar a la rubia.

La mujer se apresuró a dárselo mientras trataba de memorizarlo todo.  
El joven se dirigió a su escritorio donde se acomodó en su silla de cuero y por fin se quitó sus gafas de sol.  
Sus ojos color verdes miraron a la chica que se había quedado congelada con aquellos ojos tan eróticos, el joven la ignoro y encendió su ordenador.

— Pero…tiene una junta a las diez y a las once una reunión sobre la portada del próximo número…

— Anúlalas. — Dijo el dándose la vuelta y mirando por el amplio ventanal de su oficina

— Pero...

— He dicho que las anules, vamos a follar toda la mañana nena. Y por cierto...este café da asco...tráeme unos cigarro. Rayos...necesito otra asistente Tanya...tu no sirves para esto.

La joven se quedó allí quieta, su jefe, la había vuelto a mojar con tan solo una frase, maldito cabrón… ALTO, ¿la iba a despedir?

— Por eso he decidido ascenderte a mi secretaria, así solo te ocuparas de lo más difícil.

Cuando se refería a lo "más difícil" se refería a las llamadas...organizar cenas, mirar su agenda…y un largo y aburrido etc.

Se habían acabado los pases VIP, las cenas, los desfiles, ¿las after parties?

— Necesito una nueva asistente personal.

* * *

_Como siempre, no puedo ser menos si no dedico mi nueva historia a aquella personita que via MP me ha estado jodiendo y jodiendo para que suba esta historia adaptada al mundo Bella/ Edward._

_También a Sissy, una de mis reviews en Imprimandome de ti que me pidió Lemmon, y lo tendrás en el _**segundo capítulo.**

_Y bueno, a todos, a los que me leen de siempre y a los que recién están comenzando a leearme, gracias._

_Contadme en las reviews, opiniones, que os ha parecido, si quereis que esto siga... las actualizaciones depende en parte de vosotros, sois mi mayor motor para inspirarme._

**_POR CIERTO, en mi perfil encontrareis mi Twitter en donde subiré fotos y trocitos de lo que vaya escribiendo, para los interesados!_**

_Hasta el próximo capi._


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

_Hola hola, pues otro capi más, muy cortito va a ser ¿vale?_

_Para los que me siguen en twitter ya sabrán que hoy iba a subir capi, que bien entrada la tarde lo estuve escribiendo PERO mi Internet andubo funcionando MUY mal en el día de hoy, y después de estar toda la tarde sin el, recién vuelve y como no sé hasta cuando, subo lo que ya tengo escrito, prometo que el próximo capi será más largo.__  
__ Aún así los obsequié con una captura (via twitter) de lo que estaba escribiendo, y pienso seguir haciéndolo, dentro de poco comenzaré a subir fotos hechas por mi en su mayoría si consigo que me salgan bien, inspiradas en ambos fic en proceso._

_Como siempre, este capitulo está inspirado en el libro Yo heart NY y en mi fanfic Jodidamente Jodido subido a Slasheaven de TH._

_Gracias, desde luego por la acogida que tuvo este fanfic, sois geniales._

_AVISO: esta historia contendrá palabras mal sonantes, lemmon y demás. Personas sensibles abstenerse, por favor._

_AVISO 2: este capítulo contiene leve LEMMON. Capi sin editar, por si veis faltas de ortografía._

_Capítulo dedicado a:_

_* Ale74_

_* Andre22-twi_

_* ItzelWriter_

_* __Mon de Cullen_

_* __Tanya Masen Cullen_

_* __cullen calcetines_

_*__lunatico0030_

_* __mei-cullen-clan_

_* __supattinsondecullen_

_* CammiB_

* Danielle Franks

* Melii sowk

* Z-A-C-G

* ksts

* lueli

* zonihviolet

_Y a mis reviews, gracias, por comentar, este capi es para vosotros: __**eddieIlove**__**, **__**zonihviolet**__**, **__**Ale74**__**, **__**Danielle Franks**__**, **__**ksts**__**, **__**Mon de Cullen**__**, **__**supattinsondecullen**_

_**Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, **__Los reviews los contesto abajo, va a ser así siempre, pero hoy al no tener internet fijo solo contestaré preguntas._

**Capítulo 2: Nueva York y otras mamadas.**

Debían de ser las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegué al fin, a casa.

Mientras entraba dejando mis pertenencias sin cuidado alguno, evité mirarme en cualquier espejo de la enorme habitación, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, quitándome todo lo que llevaba puesto en el proceso.

Tenía el pelo todo enredado y mal hecho en un moño alto de bailarina, agradecí el haberme cambiado en el aeropuerto de ropa y sacarme todo el maquillaje.

El vestido de dama de honor había quedado "olvidado" en el cubo de la basura.

Me quite los pendientes, el collar, ropa interior sexy que llevaba para esa noche especial y el anillo de compromiso, metiéndome bajo el agua en la gigantesca bañera. Acerqué con mi mano la silla donde había dejado todo lo necesario para un post-ruptura, mi móvil y lo que nunca creí que fumaria en una situación así, marihuana.

No es que yo consumiera drogas ni nada por el estilo, pero hace algunas noches, Angela y yo nos habíamos fumado unos cuantos para saber que "se sentía" en un bar cerca de Picadilly Circus. Cada una nos habíamos guardado uno de recuerdo.

Encendí el cigarro mientras empezaba a sonar Born in Babylon, mis manos habían dejado de temblar una media hora atrás pero las náuseas aún seguían.

¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? Dejando de lado que le había destrozado la boda a la que consideraba mi mejor amiga y la cual me había ocultado todo, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de que mi novio me estaba poniendo los cuernos y de forma tan evidente que todos lo sabían menos yo?

Lo peor no era eso, sino que no había sido un simple polvo en un aparcamiento, era…algo más serio, ¿irían en serio? ¿Donde iba a ir?

Mike y yo nos habíamos ido a vivir hace poco a una de sus casas, en la misma bañera donde yo ahora me estaba fumando un cigarro de maria,

habíamos hecho el amor tantas veces… ¿o era solo polvos?

Debía irme, eso estaba claro

Sin darme cuenta me había fumado el cigarro un tanto rápido y ahora sentía un ligero "colocón", me dediqué a bañarme el resto del tiempo, a limpiarme y sin embargo mientras me envolvía en ese caro albornoz, me seguía sintiendo igual de sucia.

Miré nuestra habitación por un momento, tan sobria y fría como lo era Mike Newton, y luego miré el anillo de compromiso que reposaba en la encimera del baño. Por un segundo, mi idea fue tirarselo a la cara en cuanto volviera a casa, pero no quería tener que verlo, nunca más. Entonces, recordé la escena, la sonrisa fugaz a su Jessica. No era ella, era Jessica.

Hice lo que toda mujer herida poco cuerda haría, dejárselo inútil para que nunca más lo pudiese utilizar.

Creo que fue lo más asqueroso que hice en mi vida, me senté en el "trono" y comencé a hacer mis necesidades, todas mis necesidades. Tiré dentro el anillo al acabar y bajé la tapa. Si, acaba de cagar y tirar mi anillo de compromiso dentro.

Y por extraño que pareciera, se sentía muy bien.

.

.

.

— Mamá — mi voz salió más fuerte de lo que en un principio hubiese pretendido. — Me voy.

Conté mentalmente unos quince segundos, escuchaba a mi madre respirar profundamente.

— ¿A donde te vas a ir, Isabella? No tienes que irte por culpa de ese cerdo infiel.

— Vaya, pensé que estarías de su lado, como casi siempre. — Mi madre era fan incondicional de Mike, era su "chico encantador" y no un cerdo infiel.

— Eres mi hija, siempre estaré del tuyo. — Una pequeña lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Mi madre estaba de mi lado por primera vez en años pero la conocía, se debatía si decirme o no lo que venía a continuación. — Pero creía haberte educado mejor, hiciste una escena digna de una cualquiera en la boda de tu mejor amiga, llevais siendo amigas desde los cinco años Isabella…la de veranos que nos fue a visitar a los Hamptons.

— Mamá…ella…— tomé una gran bocanada de aire mientras me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. — Ella sabía que me estaba metiendo los cuernos y no me dijo nada mamá, eso no se hace entre amigas.

— Lo sé…pero, bueno en fin. Vendrás con Mark y conmigo, a Paris, ¿qué me dices? Unas vacaciones, te vendrán bien.

Y allí estaba mi madre, de nuevo.

— No madre, no voy a ir. De hecho, ahora mismo se están llevando mis pertenencias en avión, luego él me las enviará a mi nueva casa.

— ¿Nueva casa? ¿En avión? ¿A donde te mudas?

— Mañana sale mi vuelo, llevo lo necesario para vivir el resto de mi vida si quiero allí, eso hasta que consiga un trabajo, una casa nueva y un nuevo vestidor.

— Isabella, contéstame. — Su tono sonó demasiado frío. — ¿Trabajo? Pero si tu no sabes lo que eso Isabella, nunca lo has hecho.

— He trabajado los dos últimos años como secretaría de Mike, buscaré algo de eso.

— Eso no era un trabajo. Y no me cambies de tema.

Supongo que el hacerme enfadar, hizo más fácil lo que tenía que decirle.

— Me voy a casa de Charlie, mamá.

.

.

.

.

El avión aterrizó en el JKF sin contratiempos, era un día nublado y aún así la ciudad desde los aires desprendía un brillo especial.

Apenas salí con mi maleta de mano, pude ver un cartel con mi apellido escrito en negro. Ahí estaba el chófer de mi padre, como siempre, no había cambiado nada.

— Oh Seth, no has cambiado nada. — Nos fundimos en un largo abrazo de hermanos, llevaba sin verlo desde el verano pasado que había ido a visitar a mi padre unas dos semanas. Seth, era el hijo del antiguo chofer de mi padre, y jugábamos veranos enteros de niños, al jubilarse su padre, Seth ocupó su puesto.

— Tu tampoco, no te dan crecido, ¿eh? — Hizo un gesto de " tetas" y le pegué un puñetazo suave. Ambos nos dirigimos al coche, un mercedes color negro, a mi padre no le gustaba hacerse notar, la prensa siempre le andaba detrás.

— Tus maletas han llegado bien, conté unas treinta y cinco maletas.

— Están todas, menos mal. dre no le gustaba hacerse notar, la prensa siempre le andaba detrás. —Sonreí asintiendo aliviada.

Me acomodé en el asiento de cuero trasero, mientras bajaba la ventanilla para que la brisa me refrescase luego de casi ocho horas de vuelo.

Nueva York era por excelencia mi casa, allí había nacido.

Los taxis amarillos conduciendo por el lado contrario, el puente de Brooklyn, sus polígonos industriales a la orilla del río, los rascacielos, el túnel que llevaba a la ciudad...

Pero aparte estaba Manhattan, era un sueño. El Empire State, Brodway, la Quinta Avenida, Central Park, Time Square el MOMA y el MET…me empapé de todo aquello ya olvidado. Siempre que viajaba a Nueva York, quería estar volviendo a Londres para estar al lado del ahora cerdo infiel de Mike.

Mi padre, vivía en el Crosby Street, el corazón del Soho, al sur de Manhattan. Rápidamente al doblar la esquina y conectar con la calle Broome, pude ver el imponente ático de tres plantas que se alzaba entre los edificios.

Mi padre, Charlie, era escritor, tenía hasta la fecha diez best-sellers publicados, se había casado dos veces y si, era un padre muy juvenil e inmaduro.

— Hola Charlie… — entré dejando mi abrigo en el guardarropa de la entrada, al girarme vi a mi padre con sus gafas 3D y su pistola de la PlayStation en la mano.

— Hola Bella, no te esperaba tan pronto… ¿no salía tu vuelo a las 10? — Mi padre puso el juego en pause, mientras se acercaba a abrazarme, me quedé unos segundos sin responder, llevaba sin tener contacto físico con nadie los dos últimos días de mi vida… y en ese momento, me sentí abrumada. — ¿Estás llorando?

— Llevas muchas horas jugando ya Charlie. No, sudo por los ojos, ¿lo recuerdas? —Dije sonriendo entre lágrimas mientras me besaba en la frente, me guió hasta el sofá y juntos no sentamos.

— Quizás me haya abstraído un poco del mundo real…pero no te preocupes. Da igual lo que te haya hecho ese hijo de puta, ¿sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —Miré a mi padre sorbiendo mi nariz mientras el me pasaba un pistola de su playstation.

— Porque he creado una nueva partida y el malo, se llama Newton, nos dan diez mil dólares por matarlo, ¿Qué me dices? Vamos a por ese cabrón.

No pude más que reír mientras me levantaba poniéndome las gafas 3D, realmente Charlie era un gran padre.

.

.

.

.

— Esta última no ha durado ni una semana. —Dijo una chica rubia cotilleando en la cafetería de RK

— Si… no soporta a ninguna de sus asistentes… — dijo su compañera riendo tontamente.

— ¿Ese Edward sigue siendo tan jodidamente guapo? — Dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo un joven becario.

— ¡ SI POR DIOS! — Dijo la rubia fingiendo tener un orgasmo.

— ¿Quién es ese famoso Edward? — El novio de una de las chicas parecía mirar a su novia con recelo.

— Pues…

Edward era el dueño y señor de la revista estadounidense RK ( Reiche Kinder/Niños ricos), uno no de los mayores imperios empresariales de estados unidos, el nombre en honor a que Edward Cullen y toda su familia era alemana.

A menudo competía con la famosa Vogue, por tener el mayor liderazgo mundial de ventas.

Con un millón de dólares ganándolo a la semana, Edward con tan solo veintisiete años, ya sabía lo que era ser conocido por todos y no conocer a nadie.

Su revista como bien lo decía el titulo era bastante snob y sofisticada, hablaba de la última moda masculina, los lugares mas lujosos del mundo, entrevistas a auténticos triunfadores, deportes extremos por encima de los diez mil dólares, sitios a donde ir en Nueva York, a los que no ir y como no, una larga lista de eventos a los que asistir en cada mes.

Una guía para el hombre moderno y triunfador, ese era su lema.

— Más rapido, si joder, que guarra eres preciosa. — Allí estaba Edward Cullen a las ocho y media de la mañana en su oficina, la corrida matutina no se haría esperar.

Una morena de pelo largo y ondulado le practicaba una perfecta mamada, era toda una zorra sin duda, pero el siempre había tenido ese toque de dureza mezclada con ternura, ante todo eran mujeres, no objetos, mujeres guarras, cabe aclarar.

La mo rena chupaba con pura lujuria el miembro hinchado de su jefe, debajo de la mesa, escondida.

La forma en que su mano se movía de arriba para abajo y sus labios bajaban de vez en cuando a chuparle sus perfectas pelotas demostraban que era toda una veterana en esto, Edward ya lo sabía, no es que la chica tuviera una buena reputación precisamente.

Al sentir que se le faltaba nada para venirse, llevó su mano al pelo de la morena, enredando sus dedos en el. La apretó contra su miembro buscando más placer sintiendo la campanilla de la morena chocar contra su capullo, ese placer era el mejor de todos, sentir como las arcadas, sus ojos brillantes y la saliva escurriendo de su boca como una autentica puta.

Ahogó un gemido largo y profundo al explotar en la boca de la morena, la cual lo miraba aún con su semen en la boca, él rápidamente la dejó salir y gateó a cuatro patas hasta él, se puso sobre sus piernas y tiró de la corbata de un semi erecto Edward, cuando tuvo su oído cerca de la boca, tragó el semen sonoramente.

Eso lo volvía loco, gimió por lo bajo pegándole una sonora nalgueada por encima de su falda en tubo de color negra.

La morena gimió excitada sonriendo de medio lado lamiéndose los labios y se acomodó su ropa antes de volver a mirarlo con esa mirada suplicante.

— Gracias preciosa, hablaré con Emmet para que te incluya en la próxima sesión hm.

Esa era su vida, modelos que hacían mamadas debajo de la mesa a cambio de una foto en su revista, era un buen lunes, cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más rico, la vida definitivamente le sonreía.

* * *

_Ale74__: Me preguntaste sobre porque trabaja Bella, y es así pasaba mas tiempo con Mike, Bella no ha ido nunca a una universidad, en realidad fue criada para casarse, eso se verá mas adelante. Gracias por leer!_

_supattinsondecullen__ : depende básicamente de vosotros, de las reviews que vaya teniendo para motivarme y vaya viendo si va gustando o no, principalmente subiré al menos uno a la semana. Eso quiero cumplirlo siempre._

_Por mi parte nada más que añadir, nos vemos muy pronto, muchísimas gracias por la acogida, ha sido realmente buena con 12 alertas, 9 favs y 7 reviews en tan solo 1 capi, soy feliz._

_Espero que no dejéis de comentar, sabéis que sois el motor de todo esto, quiero saber opiniones,dudas, suposiciones… es realmente bueno leer que lo que hago, gusta. Y mis actualizaciones dependen de vosotros, como siempre._

_**AVISO: este finde espero poder subir al menos otro capítulo más de esta historia y un capítulo nuevo de Imprimandome de ti, aun así esto lo confirmaré por twitter y demás, buenas noches! Y BUEN VIERNES.**_

**AVISO: PRÓXIMO CAPI LEMMON ….. DE BELLA Y EDWARD!**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

_Por fin, capi nuevo, nunca pensé que tardaría tanto en escribirlo, llevo toda la noche escribiendo y ya es de día O_O_

_Este capi, es ORIGINAL y no loo vais a encontrar en la primera versión de Jodidamente jodido._

_Deciros, que todos y cada uno de los sitios que aparecen en esta historia, no están en el libro ni en el fic original. Son todos sitios que yo he buscadoxD no sé quien fué que me pregunto por MP que si me inventaba los sitios, NO,todos existenxD y me documento de todos ellos... de ahí a que lleve su tiempo escribir los capis, me documento de casi todo._

**_AVISO: LEMMON EXPLÍCITO._**

**_AVISO 2: ES MI PRIMER LEMMON, tenedme paciencia por si veis que no es gran cosaxD aún no me acostumbro a esto...de a poco por favor!_**

_Capítulo dedicado a :_

**_* Marelie_**

**_* Pili Cullen_**

**_* bitha-granger_**

**_* eLeTwihard_**

**_* michelle de cullen_**

**_* paula-mar_**

**_* supattinsondecullen_**

**_* AdriiRomero14_**

**_* BlackCullenGurl_**

**_* JessAurora_**

**_* Mara06_**

**_* NirvanaRb_**

**_* Ro 91_**

**_* chio hemoxa_**

**_* eLeTwihard_**

**_* lovelove13_**

**_* mely1989_**

**_* michelle de cullen_**

**_* tiinaCullen_**

**_*zulmaruizdiaz1993_**

_y a mis reviews:_

**_zonihviolet__, michelle de cullen__, Danielle Franks__, Mon de Cullen__, Ale74__, ksts__, Andre22-twi__ y jude._**

Como siempre los reviews los contesto abajo:D

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Empezando de cero y con un orgasmo de regalo.**

El sol se alzaba entre las cortinas de quinientos dólares de mi nueva habitación. Decir que mi habitación no era como sacado de un cuento de hadas era quedarse corto, era elegante pero retro al mismo tiempo con esa cabecera acolchada, los muebles blancos y bordeados de oro, algo desgastados dando ese toque antiguo a la habitación,

Me calce mi bata de andar por casa que ponía princesa en la espalda, regalo de Charlie hace tres navidades atrás y atravesé el suelo moquetado en calcetines de lana hasta la primera planta donde debía estar Charlie.

En su lugar encontré un desayuno ya listo con una nota, una firma de libros, bueno, supongo que más tiempo para mí. Reyelendo la nota me senté en una banqueta blanca de la cocina moderna y sofisticada. Junto a mi desayuno estaba mi revista favorita y mi teléfono.

Casi recé porque en América esa cosa no funcionase, fracasando al ver cobertura máxima. Me arriesgué a desbloquearlo y consultar mi vida real de una vez por todas, luego de cinco días durmiendo.

Vi los mensajes en mi buzón de voz…hm. ¿Realmente podía y quería oírlos sin una gota de alcohol en el cuerpo?

Me levanté yendo hacia el mini bar de mi padre en el salón, me gustaba que la primera planta fuera mono ambiente, eso me arroba muchas cosas.

Al intentar abrirla vi que tenía puesta la llave junto a un pequeño post it.

"No vas a tener esa suerte, niña. Ahora ve y come."

Maldito Charlie, siempre pensando en todo. Me giré sobre mis talones volviendo a la mesada, una vez sentada y tomado un vaso entero de jugo me dispuse a marcar mi buzón. Luego de picotear unas fresas me levanté nerviosa, hacia el ventanal que me daba una vista de un Soho atareado y lleno de vida.

Quizás, todo había sido un error, que no fuera como yo lo había creído. Quizás Mike se hubiera arrepentido de su error y me venía a buscar cual caballero… y dentro de unos años, Angela y yo nos reiríamos de mi patética huída a Nueva York de dos días.

« Isabella, soy mamá. Llamaba para decirte que he metido dinero en tu cuenta, dime si llegas a necesitar más dinero. He hablado con Charlie, me ha dicho que no tienes pensado volver, que estabas de pasado solamente. ¿A dónde iras a vivir? Hija, esa ciudad es un peligro…también hablé con Ángela, no deja de decirme lo mucho que lo siente, que no sabe que hacer. Pues sabes que te digo, que ya se ha casado, seguramente habrá perdido su virginidad mucho antes de casarse de blanco, debía saber que hacer. También vino Mike a casa y conseguimos que la prensa no filtre nada de lo que pasó en la boda… cuanto menos se hable, mejor. Cariño, espero que vuelvas a Londres y veas como has hecho un escándalo de una nimiedad. »

«Y ahí estaba mi madre, de nuevo, siendo ella misma. « Espero… que estés bien, te quiero. »

« Bella, soy Ángela. Llámame, por favor. Necesitamos hablar esto, sé que estás muy enfadada y eso… Lo siento. No sabía que hacer, eramos el cuarteto perfecto, tendríamos a los bebés al mismo tiempo, irían al mismo colegio… Soy una mierda de amiga, lo sé, no merezco que me perdones…Tu madre estaba tan enfadada, nunca la había visto así. No paraba de decirme que te había humillado públicamente, que saldrías en miles de revistas… Oh dios, no quiero eso. También me dijo que te fuiste a casa de Charlie, espero que estés bien. Por favor, llámame, ¿vale? »

« Hola…soy Mike — su voz sonaba con un deje de nerviosismo y podía oír su respiración pesada desde el otro lado de la línea. Llevé mi mano hacía la pared de vidrio, tocando el cristal frío. — Bueno yo…no me diste tiempo de disculparme. » Podía ver a pesar de la altura a la gente con esos increíbles vasos de Starbucks, hm… Frappuccino de fresa. « Yo, lo siento. Fue hacerte pasar por un dolor innecesario, no debías enterarte así, cuanto lo siento. Fue cruel y me castigo por ello. » Había varios artistas callejeros, algunas tiendas vintage de ropa…Ropa, me vendría bien gastar mi futuro finikito de despido. Me iba a tener que pagar mucho ese cerdo infiel. « Por cierto, no fue muy educada tu forma de devolverme el anillo, era algo que no esperaba de ti, por cierto… ¿Estuviste fumando maria en mi baño? » Ahora era SU baño. « Sé que debería habértelo dicho, Jessica y yo…Vamos en serio. — Hizo una pausa incomoda como pensando si decir o no lo que venía a continuación. — Tu madre me ha dicho que te fuiste a Nueva York, supongo que dejaré tu último sueldo en tu cuenta personal… Al mismo tiempo, la tarjeta que te dí… Tengo que cancelar el que la utilices, creo, que entiendes, ¿no? Siento no habértelo dicho pero ya no estoy enamorado de ti, Isabella. Espero que al menos, podamos salir de esto con buen pie, llámame. »

Definitivamente era una idiota. Por pensar que había sido un error y que Mike quería recuperarme, más bien se veía muy feliz, realmente aliviadote haberse desecho de mí. Me había dejado marcharme así porque sí, a otro continente y ni siquiera… Oh dios, ya no me amaba. Mierda. ¿Y yo que iba a hacer? No podía vivir infinitamente en casa de Charlie, tampoco tenía con quién desahogarme, no podía confiar en mis amigos de Londres, todos sabrían ya la situación. Y no tenía trabajo. Mierda.

Bueno, podía ser peor, podía seguir en la oficina, trabajando para el cierdo infiel.

Con este pensamiento marque su número y esperé dos tonos antes de que me contestara.

— Isabella.

— La misma, dos cosas. Quiero tres sueldos, no dos, tres. Me lo debes por ser un cerdo infiel. Segundo, si, cagué en tu anillo de casi cien mil dólares y fume maria en TU baño, pero perdona, es que mi prometido me puso los cuernos en la boda de mi mejor amiga. Y gracias, gracias por no estar enamorado de mí, no podría haber vivido una farsa como la de tus padres el resto de mi vida. Dile a tu nueva mejor amiga Ángela, que ahora tiene su nuevo cuarteto, espero que lo paséis genial cambiando pañales. De mientras yo, viviré en Nueva York, saliendo con gente famosa y acostándome con lo mejor de la ciudad, me puliré tu pasta en lencería italiana, como la que te gustaba. Adiós Mike.

Y colgué. Había sonado a una mujer resentida pero tampoco se me podía culpar, miré por la ventana, el reflejo que me devolvía era completamente desastroso, no recordaba la última vez que me había bañado…debían de haber pasado ya tres días y medio de eso…

De repente mi teléfono sonó haciéndome pegar un salto. Sonreí al ver la pantalla, no estaba sola, como pude olvidarme.

— ¿Como es eso de que estás en Nueva York y no me has llamado, pedazo de zorra?

— Alice, necesito verte…necesito… — Mi voz se quebró patéticamente y no pude evitar gemir por lo bajo.

— Charlie me lo ha contado todo zorra, estoy yendo a tu casa.

.

.

.

Alice Brandon, la zorra más grande que conocía desde…siempre.

Alice, era la hija del segundo matrimonio de Charlie, aunque no era hija biológica de mi padre, él la quería como tal. Muchos veranos en los que me quedaba, Alice era mi mejor guía turística mostrándome los mejores sitios de moda en ese momento. El año pasado, había conseguido el puesto como coreógrafa en Brodway, era la más joven del siglo y había sido todo un orgullo para Charlie, aparte de las entradas gratis.

A los quince minutos de su llamada, el timbre sonó. Al abrir me encontré con una diminuta mujer, con aspecto de duende con su nariz puntiaguda y su sonrisa amplia. Una sonrisa de verdad, pura y limpia.

Su pelo seguía siendo hasta el cuello, pero antes el negro había adquirido un tono caoba y sus puntas rebeldes habían sido dominadas quedando en un semiliso.

Llevaba un de mangas tres cuartos en gris, con líneas negras y blancas, unos pantalones negros muy apretados y unas bailarinas…Aún así se veía fabulosa. Sus andares eran suaves y gráciles, como los de una bailarina profesional, lo cual era verdad.

Me hice un lado dejándola pasar mientras cargaba un gran bolso.

— Te ves como la mierda. — Dijo mientras se sacaba su abrigo e iba hacia las escaleras de arriba.

— Gracias Alice, yo también te eché de menos.

— Da gracias que me tienes, pequeña zorra.

Cuando llegamos mi habitación me hizo una señal para que entrase a ducharme mientras ella preparaba todo. Entré resentida pero agradeciendo al fin de que alguien se hiciera cargo de mí ya que al parecer, yo no podía.

Al salir, Alice ya tenía preparado un bote de lo que parecía una tintura para pelo y sus guantes de látex, junto a un montón de cosas que parecían mascarillas y pedicura.

— No me voy a teñir, Alice.

— ¿Tu quieres empezar de cero, si o no?

Y ahí estaba, la palabra mágica que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

Había viajado a Nueva York, no huyendo, ahora eso parecía un poco más lejano…sino a empezar de cero. Como la misma palabra lo indicaba, a volver a empezar.

Asentí, completamente segura, poniéndome en manos al fin, de una vieja amiga de verdad.

.

.

.

Me miré en el espejo una última vez, más contenta con el reflejo que me devolvía. Mi pelo antes rubio ahora era de un suave color chocolate completamente liso y en una alta coleta de caballo. Mis pómulos resaltaban junto con mis ojos de gato y un suave brillo de labios color vino, al igual que el vestido. Un precioso vestido de encaje, de mangas cortas de dos piezas, la parte de arriba no tenia ningún escote asíque no tendría que preocuparme porque me mirasen los pechos en vez de a la cara…La parte de abajo caía en suaves tablas cubriendo la mitad de mi muslos, acompañados de unos zapatos cerrados de plataformas que me hacían unas piernas kilométricas según Alice.

Alice por su parte llevaba unos pantalones cortos, muy cortos a decir verdad de brillantina rosa chicle, a juego con una camisa transparente y unos botines.

Según me había informado, íbamos al Times Square, a una fiesta privada de Ralph Lauren. Al preguntarle como había conseguido entrada, me dijo simplemente que conocía a la nueva modelo, que posaría para la próxima temporada. No quise seguir preguntando apenas oí la palabra modelo, mientras me sentía temblar como gelatina a medida que bajábamos por el ascensor.

.

.

.

Al llegar, nos dirigimos a la entrada del hotel donde un hombre afroamericano de casi dos metros de altura miraba en su lista controlando a la gente para pasar.

Antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta una preciosa y despampanante rubia se nos acercó.

— Al fin llegáis, no sabes lo mucho que llevo esperándote. — Tenía un fuerte acento fracés y la dentadura más blanca que había visto en mi vida.

De las tres, era la más alta, con una melena rubio nórdico cayéndole elegantemente a un lado, perfectamente alisada con unas casi imperceptibles ondas. Su piel a diferencia de nosotras, era unos dos tonos más oscuros, y su vestido azul claro de plumas resaltaba el bronceado a juego con su cuerpo de medidas perfectas, grandes seños y cintura de avispa.

— Hola zorra, esta es la otra zorra de la que te hable. Bella ella es Rosalie.

— Cuantas veces te dije que no me llames así… Llámame Rose, que guapa eres, es genial. — Me dio dos besos y luego me tendió mi pase, mientras nos tomaba de las manos y nos lleva junto al ropero de la entrada.

Luego de enseñarle los pases, nos dejó pasar y no pude más que sonreír atónita. Todo era mucho más sofisticado que en Londres, hacía mucho que no iba a una fiesta de modelos, siempre acostumbrada a las cenas de negocios de Mike y Eric….con ancianos. Pero en esta fiesta, había miles de chicos guapos, mujeres despampanantes y para qué negarlo, mucho glamour.

Me sentí por un momento cohibida al sentirme tan estúpidamente normal entre tantas bellezas, mientras nos metíamos en el ascensor, Alice hurgó en su bolso sacando un colgante de piedras preciosas grandes y brillantes.

— Charlie me dijo que te dé esto, es un regalo. — Me guiñó un ojo mientras yo miraba atónita el colgante, era el mismo colgante que le había pedido a mi madre semanas atrás.

Alice me lo puso en el cuello y entonces, al verme, me sentí distinta. Ahora al menos tenía más glamour. Al salir del ascensor me sentí desvanecer, las vistas que nos devolvía la pared de cristal era nada más y nada menos que a treinta y tres pisos de altura, el Midtown Manhattan empezaba a iluminarse levemente mientras la noche llegaba.

Luego de tomar una copa de champán, Rosalie se dedicó a hablar con sus amigos del oficio, nos presentó a muchas personas y sus nombres se me olvidaron apenas los decía. No hablaba con nadie más de cinco o siete minutos y cuando terminamos de conocer a sus amigos nos dirigimos a la barra a pedirnos algunos tragos. Tragos que por cierto eran carísimos, ya ni recordaba lo caro que era salir por Manhattan. El sitio tenía varias zonas, una zona lounge, una discoteca y dos terrazas increíblemente grandes, todo adornado por muebles blancos y plateados, muy modernos.

Pasadas las once y media, mi cabeza ya daba vueltas. Debía haberme fundido al menos quinientos dólares en bebida entre foto y foto que nos habíamos sacado por todo el local. Alice estaba con Rose en la pista bailando animadamente con dos de los que supuse eran accionistas en Times Square.

Necesitaba tomar el aire pero las terrazas estaban a reventar, al igual que todo el sitio. Decidí ir a la entrada del local, donde estaban esas preciosas vistas, me abrí pasos entre la multitud y aplaudí para mis adentros de no haberme caído a pesar del ciego que llevaba.

Me apoyé en el frío cristal cerrando mis ojos unos segundos tomando un largo suspiro. Que estaba haciendo con mi vida, dios mío. No hacía ni diez días que había pillado a mi prometido con otra en la boda de mi mejor amiga, tan solo ocho de que me había mudado de Londres a Nueva York… Y allí estaba, borracha, con quinientos dólares menos.

— Ey… _Señorrrrrita_, ¿se encuentra bien? — Una voz rasposa y varonil, acaba de decirme señorita en un chapurreado español, su tono se me hizo gracioso y me hizo abrir mis ojos con curiosidad.

Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Era un hombre alto, al menos me debía de sacar una cabeza, quizás dos sin los tacones, su anatomía mostraba que se mantenía en forma sin llegar a estar muy musculoso y su pelo cobrizo despeinado le daba un toque jodidamente sexy. Su sonrisa era torcida, como de chico malo y sus dientes, igual de blancos que los de Rose.

Mierda, me acaba de mojar con un hombre del que no sabía su nombre, era todo un adonis, un Miguel Ángelo…Un… Me estaba hablando.

— ¿_Señorrrrrrrrita_?

— Oh si, si… Perdón, si, estoy bien. — Mi voz sonó más baja de lo que pretendía y miré el suelo apenada.

Yo no era vergonzosa, vaya, nunca lo había sido hasta ahora, pero debía reconocer que aquel chico, me imponía y mucho.

— Oh, parecías bastante mal desde allí, ¿sabes? No sabía si tendría que hacerte el boca a boca…de verdad. — Su tono de broma sonaba sexy, todo de él sonaba sexy, joder.

— Puede, que me pasase con la bebida… — Sonreí de manera tímida llevando mi mano a un mechón que se me había soltado de la coleta, colocándomelo infantilmente detrás de la oreja.

— Descuida, nos ha pasado a todos en fiestas como estás…te pasas la semana evitando a todos estos peces gordos…y te los encuentras durante un viernes por la noche. — Puso los ojos en blanco para luego reír.

Sonreí un poco más confiada y un extraño silencio se formó entre ambos.

— Y dime ¿eres nueva por aquí?

— Hm… Si, más o menos, hace una semana que llegué.

— Por tu acento, seguramente seas londinense, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo...? Si. — Asiento sonriendo confusa y lo miró de arriba a abajo. — No serás de esos acosadores y dentro de una semana me encontrará el CSI en algún desierto, ¿no?

— Yo sería más original, créeme. Pero no, me llamo Edward, ¿ y tú?

¿El hombre de los pantalones de Ralph Lauren me estaba pidiendo saber mi nombre? Dios, esa camisa azul oscuro casi negro le quedaba tan bien, se veía muy suave… Y olía a perfume que no supe identificar, realmente más bien parecía emanar de su cuerpo, un olor propio de… macho mezclado con madera y cuero.

— Soy Bella, un placer Edward. — Él me tomó de una de mis manos besándola delicadamente mandando miles de sensaciones a todo mi ser y a un punto en concreto de mi anatomía.

— ¿Vienes acompañada, Bella? Me gustaría invitarte a una copa…o a un Red Bull en tu caso. —No pude evitar reír con eso último.

— No le hago ascos a una piña colada, vine…con dos de mis amigas, deben de seguir en la pista.

— ¿Crees que les importe que te robe el resto de la noche?

Lo dijo, era una clara invitación. Oh dios mío, sentía que mis piernas no me respondían al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo y como mi sangre subía a mis mejillas rápidamente.

— Empecemos por un rato, y luego vemos. — Dije mientras ambos sonreímos y me condujo hacía una zona que no había visto al llegar. La zona VIP.

Entramos en una terraza con muy poca gente, solamente unas cuantas parejas, nos sentamos en unos cómodos sillones que daban a algunos edificios de Time Square.

Él pidió un Jack Daniels y para mí una piña colada. Parecía informal, un chico despreocupado, no intentaba aparentar nada, como lo hacía Mike y durante toda la conversación se notaba que evitaba hablar de su trabajo, al igual que yo.

No sé como pasó pero terminamos pidiendo una tabla de chupitos, animados por la música bailable que habían puesto.

A pesar de estar un poco mareada, aún era bastante consciente de lo que hacía y cuando él me invitó a irme a un sitio más privado, supe que hoy mojaba.

Una parte de mis cerebro me reprochaba porque aún debía de estar de luto por mi ruptura, pero… La otra parte, me decía que Mike era un cerdo infiel y que yo llevaba ya unos nueve meses sin echar un buen polvo. Al final, fue mi clítoris el que dio la orden.

Asíque, luego de mandarle un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que había ligado con un chico de los VIP, me levanté con su ayuda y me llevó discretamente hasta los ascensores, ambos reíamos bobamente animados por el alcohol mientras entrábamos nerviosos.

— Bella…— De repente estaba muy cerca de mí, a medida que bajábamos por el ascensor. — ¿Puedo besarte?

Me quedé callada unos segundos para luego estallar en risas, aunque paré estrepitosamente en cuanto vi su cara confusa.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca me habían echo esa pregunta. — Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos pegándome a él, sonriendo de medio lado un tanto sugerente, o eso intentaba.

A buenas horas apareces, desfachatez. Me patié mentalmente de tener que ser animada por el alcohol para enfrentarme a ese adonis. Pero que Dios me perdone, era podidamente sexy y caliente.

— Eso es un sí, supongo…— Sonrió enseñándome sus preciosos dientes antes de fundirnos en nuestro primer beso.

Fue un beso suave y sin lengua, tan solo nos mirábamos uniendo nuestros labios entre sonrisas, hasta que el ascensor se abrió y nos apartamos riendo.

Su mano viajó hasta la mía y me guió hacia una de las puertas que daban al parking del edificio. Un coche negro e impecable lo esperaba, no supe identificar la marca debido a que ahora si me daba un poco de vueltas la cabeza.

Me metió dentro con suma delicadeza, en la parte de atrás y luego se metió el, me sobresalté al escucharle dar indicaciones a su chofer, que yo no había visto al sentarme.

Durante todo el camino me dio suaves besos en la mano y mejillas, bajó la ventanilla permitiéndome refrescar mi cara con la brisa nocturna. Conocía alguna de las calles, sin duda alguna estábamos yendo hacia Upper East Side, el barrio más caro de Manhattan.

— ¿Vives en Upper East? — Reí un momento agitando mi cabeza.

— Si… ¿acaso vives cerca? — Alzó una ceja confuso mirándome fijamente.

— No, en el Soho. Pero mi padre solía vivir aquí…

Él sonrió para luego darme un beso largo, no sin antes subir la ventanilla de nuevo.

.

.

.

Mi vestido, zapatos y mi colgante incluido habían quedado tirados en la alfombra de la habitación de Edward, al igual que su ropa. Ahora que lo veía bien, tenía unos preciosos ojos miel muy enigmáticos, dándole un toque de misterio.

Me di las gracias mentalmente de haberme puesto esa lencería sexy que pensaba utilizar con Mike en la boda de un tono negro con encaje, también de dejarme convencer por Alice de depilarme toda. Su cama es cómoda, lo sé porque estoy tirada en sus almohadas, mientras el está encima de mí besando mi cuello con una delicadeza olvidada para mí. Recorro con mis uñas su espalda y me sorprendo de lo grande y musculosa que es, bajo con mis manos hasta sus brazos y gimo al sentir como lleva una de sus manos al hueco de mi espalda, la cual hace una pequeña "s" y cuela su brazo por el. Rápidamente tira de mí y me encuentro encima. Su boca está entre abierta y sus ojos brillantes, mientras que sus grandes manos recorren mi cintura de arriba abajo para luego pellizcarme ambos pezones semi duros que se hacen notar por debajo de la fina tela. Esto me hace gemir, mientras siento como crecen en sus dedos, me obligo a mantener el equilibrio apoyando ambas manos en su pecho.

— Hm… Bella. — Con sus manos asperas recorre mi piel, mientras se sienta en la cama conmigo a horcajadas. En rápido movimiento me ha sacado el sujetador, que no tiene tirantes, lo deja a un lado y me observa un momento, sonriendo de medio lado para luego sujetarme con ambas manos mi espalda y llevar su boca a mi pecho, besando el pliegue que queda entre ambos senos.

Es tan delicado y al mismo tiempo me siento más caliente que en el mismísimo infierno, estoy allí, encima de un hombre misterioso y guapo, en bragas de encaje y con los pezones parados. Sonrió para mis adentros, chúpate esa Mike. Pero Mike no dura mucho en mis pensamientos cuando siento su lengua rodear mi pezón en círculos lentos, sus ojos mieles no paran de observar mis caras, con la tenue luz de la habitación.

Rodeo su cuello, pegándolo más contra mis pechos y tironeo suave de su pelo, gimiendo levemente cuando introduce mi pezón duro como un demonio en su boca cálida y suave…Pego mi barbilla a su frente mordiendo mi labio suspirando, mientras el me aprieta con su otra mano posesivamente mi cintura. En un acto reflejo comienzo a mover mis caderas encima de su ingle, mientras cierro mis ojos al ver que una leve erección comienza a aparecer.

Suelta mi pezón, no sin antes morderlo llevándolo hacía él, alzando su barbilla para mirarme arrancándome un gemido más alto que los demás, una pequeña mezcla de dolor y placer se manifiesta en mi interior. Me aprieta el agarre de las caderas mientras su mano viaja hasta mi sexo, acariciando el elástico de las braguitas de encaje, jugando con el unos segundos para luego terminar entrando. Sus cejas se alzan al sentirme completamente depilada y lleva sus labios a los míos, juntándolos en un beso lujurioso. Nuestras lenguas juegan la una con la otra, como hicimos desde que cruzamos la puerta, en una danza lenta y erótica, de vez en cuando chupo su lengua y el parece enloquecer con eso. Noto como dos de sus dedos trazan círculos buscando mi clítoris, es paciente, no va a tocar a cualquier lado como Mike, se toma su tiempo hasta que toca un pequeño botoncito y mis uñas se clavan en su espalda. Sonríe suave besando mi hombro sabiendo que ha acertado, comienza a ejercer un poco más de presión en esa zona pero sigue con el mismo ritmo lento y siento como mis bragas de encaje se empapan, suspiró arqueando mi espalda moviéndome nerviosa encima de él. Hace tanto que no hago esto…

— Tranquila… Déjate llevar. — Su voz suena ronca y gutural cerca de mi oído, para luego lamer mi oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo suavemente. — Si hay algo que no te gusta…debes decírmelo, ¿si?

Asiento suavemente, es tan atento… Siento como sus dedos se introducen un poco más en mi sexo y un gemido un tanto salvaje sale de su garganta al sentir mi humedad, busca con delicadeza mi entrada, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor, tentándome.

— Dios mío estás muy húmeda… Siempre…hm, ¿siempre te lubricas tanto? — Saca sus dedos mojados, sonriéndome y lleva ambos dedos a mi boca. — Chúpalos.

Abro mi boca, completamente excitada, rodeando con mi lengua sus dedos, limpiándolos con ahínco, nunca antes me había probado, ni por curiosidad y tampoco es que sepa…tan mal, es…realmente no me sabe a nada más que a flujo vaginal, pero veo como su erección se hace completamente presente y se clava en mis glúteos. Él saca abruptamente sus dedos y me besa, recorriendo con su lengua toda mi boca, mientras su mano vuelve a bajar a mi sexo, esta vez entrando en mí, de manera pausada pero sin detenerse arrancándome varios gemidos. Estoy lo suficientemente lubricada para que introduzca un segundo dedo y comience a moverlos lentamente dentro de mí. Le pido más entre susurros, cerrando mis ojos abrazándome a él, mientras aumenta el ritmo sacando y metiendo una y otra vez.

— Dios…Edward… Yo, te necesito dentro. — Temo sonar desesperada pero es mi cuerpo el que me pide ser penetrada por ese adonis de una jodida vez.

— Repítelo. — Muerde mi hombro arrastrando sus dientes por mi piel, erizándomela.

— Te necesito dentro, yo…necesito que me penetres. —Gimoteo, realmente estoy muy húmeda y al borde del deliro si no me penetra.

Sonríe, besando mis labios rápidamente y saca sus dedos lentamente sin hacerme daño para tumbarme en el borde de la cama, levantan mis piernas apoyándolas en sus hombros mientras me saca mis bragas empapadas. Sonríe cogiéndome de mis tobillos abriendo mis piernas para observar mi vagina brillante y húmeda.

— Bella… — Comienza a deslizar sus boxers de Calvin Klein dejándome ver su miembro completamente erecto. Eso sin duda supera con creces a Mike, tiene una forma tan bonita, con esas venas marcadas alrededor, es más grueso que largo y eso me hace gemir, de repente siento no estar lo suficientemente dilatada para "eso".

Él camina hacia su mesita de luz, sacando de su cajón un condón rasgándolo, me apoyo en mis codos y me muerdo el labio mientras observo como se coloca el condón. Luego se tumba a mi lado y me hace girarme poniendo su mano en mi cintura, quedando ambos a cara a cara de perfil. Sonríe mirándome mientras acaricia mi cintura y siento como su miembro choca contra estomago. Lleva sus manos hacia mi muslo y me lo levanta, colocándolo en su hombro, en el hueco de su cuello. Esto me hace quedar unos centímetros más arriba que el y luego, lleva su miembro a mi entrada, pegándome a el, entrelazando nuestras rodillas, su rodilla me hace cosquillas y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Y me penetra, despacio, casi parece hacerlo a propósito.

— ¿Te hago daño? — Su voz sale muy ronca y varonil, mientras me mira, examinando mi rostro para ver algún signo de dolor.

— Solo tengo que acostumbrarme…tra-tranquilo. —Gimo con fuerza cuando entra del todo y siento literalmente como toca mi "tope" con su glande.

— Oh dios Bella…estás podidamente estrecha, joder. Se siente tan bien…

Siento su voz temblar y sonrío victoriosa para mis adentros al saber que el chico de ojos mieles está así por mi, por estar DENTRO de mí.

Empieza a moverse pasado unos segundos, igual de lento pero firme, trazando círculos con las caderas, entra profundo y vuelve a salir casi del todo, para volver a penetrarme hasta mi tope. Me vuelve loca, siento que me falta muy poco para venirme y ni siquiera me hace falta que me toque el clítoris. Pido por más, ya a esas alturas me da igual sonar como una desesperada y él me lo dá, me dá todo. Sus embestidas se vuelven más fuertes, se vuelve más rudo y mis uñas se clavan en su espalda, dibujando líneas rojizas. En un momento dado, nuestras bocas se encuentran y gemimos palabras incoherentes, guarras, el uno contra el otro. De repente, el lleva sus dedos a mi clítoris, frotándolo por encima, casi con desesperación, la misma sensación de dolor y placer me invaden y siento mi cuerpo estremecerse.

— No pares de hacer eso…por favor. Me voy a…oh Edward. — Me aferró a el, con fuerza.

Él no para y pasado unos minutos, llego al clímax absoluto. Siento mi cuerpo estremecerse, mientras casi grito su nombre, viniéndome. Mis paredes contraen su miembro arrancándole un sonido gutural y aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas rodeando mi cintura, inmovilizándome mientras yo sigo con mi orgamo. Ha sido el orgasmo más largo y húmedo de mi vida, él embiste hasta el fondo, dos veces más y se queda quieto, dejándose ir. Escucho como mi nombre sale de sus labios de manera rasposa mientras apoya su cabeza en mi pecho. Ambos nos miramos híperventilando.

Ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida y durante otras dos horas, volvemos a repetirlo, hasta que el sueño me vence, y caemos dormidos, desnudos, en su cama, que es tan cómoda.

* * *

_Sé que para muchos esto no es lo que esperaban, pero así soy yo, imprevisible. APARTE, ES MI PRIMER LEMMON, TENEDME PACIENCIA._

_¿ Por qué Edward habrá sido tan gentil con Bella? En vez de un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato...xD hmmm CUANTO MISTERIOR SEÑOR._

_._

_._

_._

_**zonihviolet:** la verdad es que no tengo muy claro quien cayo bajo los encantos de quién, espero que te haya gustado el capi, gracias por leer! :DD_

_**michelle de cullen :** completamente cierto todo lo que has dichoxD aunque no es por defender a Edward, pero ha sido todo un caballero con Bella, hasta el proximo capi!_

_**Danielle Franks:** Si, mi Internet anda declarandome la guerra últimamente, pues verás…Bella tiene un contrato o tenia mejor dicho con Mike, asique cierta experiencia tiene en el ambito empresarial, aparte aún tiene varios ases bajo la manga. SI, Charlie es el prototipo de padre perfecto… gracias por leer!_

_**Mon de Cullen : **espero que te haya gustado y hasta la proxima! Gracias por leer :D_

_**Ale74 :** JAJAJAJA si..bueno, al principio no va a ser facil juntarlos, a ninguno de los dos, te digoxD gracias por leer!_

_**ksts :**aww gracias tierna, espero que te haya gustado el capi, gracias por leer!_

_**Andre22-twi **: es realmente un tema muy delicado ese, si señor. Pero confio en que bella es fuerte y sabrá sobreponerse ala situación. Angela…que mala mujer esaxD hasta la proxima!_

_**jude:** gracias por leer! Espero que te gustara el capi! Nos estamos viendo! :D_

_Y esto ha sido todo, por mi parte nada más que añadir, estoy feliz ante la acogida que tiene este fic, es realmente impresionante lo que se ha hecho con dos capitulos...espero que con este sea aún mayor._

_Mis actualizaciones dependen de vosotros, como siempre, sois el motor de todo esto, no dejeis de comentar con dudas, preguntas o simplemente conjeturasxD_

_Adiosss y buen domingo!_

**_AVISO DE "IMPRIMANDOME DE TI": para los que me leen tambien en mi otro fic, la luna de bella se retrasa hasta que la escritora recupere las horas de sueño que este capi le quito...JAJAJAJA recibo amenazas de muerte de 10:00 a 14:00 horas d :D gracias._**

_No olvides que tengo twitter: evelinaaa20 _


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

_Hola, hola, yo por aquí de nuevo._

_Primero de todo, lo siento por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, estuve con problemas de inspiración y personales._

_Segundo, como ya dije, todos los sitios que aparecen en la historia, son cien por ciento reales, por tanto, tengo que primero indagar y aprenderme calles, barrios etc y estos sitios NO APARECEN EN EL LIBRO NI EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE JODIDAMENTE JODIDO. Esto viene, porque he recibido alguna que otra queja sobre porque detallo tanto las cosas que si no detallara tanto actualizaría más, esta es mi forma de escribir y también es mi historia, quién no quiera leer, es libre de hacerlo... a mi es lo que me gusta. También es mucho más difícil escribir sobre un sitio en el que nunca he estado que escribir algo de mi imaginación, así que es normal que me lleve más días que "Imprimandome de ti", ya que me documento de todo y las casas que aparecen, edificios y demás, realmente existen. _

_Bien, siguiente._

_Esta historia y ya no se va a seguir adaptando del libro I HEART NY, solo de la historia original de Jodidamente Jodido, digo original porque fue la primera que escribí y de ahí surgió esto._

**___También mostrar mi apoyo a todas esas personas que me leen desde Venezuela, mucha fuerza. Espero al menos, mantenerlos alejados de la realidad un rato._**

_AVISO: hoy no respondo comentarios, ando muy justita de tiempo, lo siento mucho, aún así, los leo a todos con mucho cariño!_

_Capítulo dedicado a :_

_*AdrialySkyMoon_

_*Angie Muffiin_

_*Autumntales_

_*DanielaSoshi_

_*Emm Masen Mccarty_

_*Hellen Masen_

_*ISACOBO_

_*KatiiaCullenJ_

_*MiireBC_

_*Sylvi Pattinson_

_*abstractsilent_

_*annielopsa_

_*briis_

_*elena robsten_

_*loneliness94_

_*phoenix1993_

_*sabrina2010_

_* .7393_

_*yeray_

_*Arixa_

_*CammiB_

_*Hellen Masen_

_*Queen-Of-The Shadow_

_*ali-estrellita_

_*annielopsa_

_*bmbys_

_*grisii2410_

_*roberouge_

_*the rainbowgirl_

_*torposoplo12_

_Y a mis reviews en especial: **sakurav21, JessAurora, Andre22-twi, Tanya Masen Cullen, zonihviolet, abstractsilent****, Ale74, ****supattinsondecullen****, Elizabeht, iza, Mon de Cullen, emma.**_

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Mi nuevo jefe.**

— No lo entiendo. — Rosalie me miraba pestañeando varias veces aún con el pincel del pintauñas en alto sin llegar a tocar mi uña.

— Espera…creo que yo sí… — Alice fruncía el ceño haciendo una graciosa mueca, mientras miraba las uñas de sus pies recién pintadas.

Rosalie y Alice habían insistido por saber sobre el chico misterioso con el que me había ido de la fiesta. Luego de muchas negativas verbales y telefónicas, habían terminado viniendo a mi casa en cuanto Charlie se había ido el jueves a California, dejándome el departamento todo el fin de semana para mí.

Las tres estábamos dignas de revista adolescente, con nuestros pijamas de Victoria Secret rosas, sin una gota de maquillaje y haciéndonos la mani y pedi las unas a las otras, el sueño de todo hombre calenturiento, vamos.

Mis dos nuevas amigas recientemente adquiridas, parecían muy preocupadas por mi vida sexual, Alice parecía orgullosa de que hubiese superado a mi ex tan rápido, nombrándome zorra numero dos después de ella y Rosalie estaba preocupada porque luego el chico se obsesionara conmigo.

"Lo que pasa, es que los hombres se obsesionan, cuando se acuestan con diosas como nosotras, ¿entiendes? "

Que Rosalie me llamara diosa, me había subido un poquito el ánimo, las miré, mientras suspiraba profundamente.

— A ver… — me levanté yendo hacia el sofá y sentándome en el, estar con ambas en el suelo mirándome fijamente atónitas, imponía ligeramente. — Simplemente quise evitarme todas las formalidades del otro día, los silencios incómodos mientras busco mis bragas en su habitación, el no saber si quedarme a desayunar o adivinar si me está echando sutilmente. Preferí sencillamente...

— Huir. — Puntualiazó Rosalie, mientras volvía a humedecer el pincel, comenzando a pintar la uña de Alice.

— Tú misma dijiste que se obsesionan….

— Pero no cuando tienes el mejor sexo de tu vida, Bella. — Alice ladeó su cabeza mirándome con gesto inconforme. — Oh por dios, dijiste que era la polla más bonita que habías visto.

— Si eso no es amor… — Bromeó Rosalie ladeando una sonrisa.

— No fue tan así… — Cubrí mi rostro ligeramente rojizo con uno de los cojines de terciopelo, clavando mis uñas en el. — Lo hizo bien, creo, no tengo mucho con que compararlo…

— Jodidos infiernos Bella, ¿me estás diciendo que solo te has acostado con dos hombres en toda tu vida? — La voz de Alice sonaba ahogada, abriendo muchos sus ojos, tanto que me recordaba a esos muñecos que al apretarlos se le salían los ojos para afuera.

— No todas somos unas zorras como tú, Alice. — Rosalie terminó su labor y sonrió con suficiencia admirando las uñas francesas perfectas que Alice tenía en su mano derecha. — Tranqui Bells, yo solo tuve cinco chicos en toda mi vida y mírame, feliz.

— ¿Cinco? Vale, eso no ayuda mucho Rose… — Gemí por lo bajo cerrando mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. — Bueno, no debería darle tantas vueltas, no lo voy a volver a ver.

— Nueva York no es tan grande nena y menos si os movéis por círculos parecidos. Tendrías que haberte agendado su apellido, su número de teléfono, la calle… algo. — Alice se levantó tan grácil como siempre, acostándose en la cama con sus manos en alto, mirándoselas.

— Error, si tengo algo… — Abrí mis ojos ligeramente mirando al techo, tenía que sacar esas estrellitas que brillaban por la noche, se veía muy infantil. — Sé que mientras íbamos nos metimos en Uper East Side.

— Un pez gordo, Bella, ¿te imaginas que te hubieras follado a uno del gobierno? ¿O de la Interpol, de la CIA, FBI…? — Alice se rió ante sus propias ocurrencias mientras yo le tiraba mi cojín, sonriendo ligeramente.

— Pues tampoco es que haya mucho más en East Side, tiene que ser alguien importante seguro. — Rosalie se levantó, mientras se servía una copa de vino, regalo de uno de los pretendientes de Alice.

— Zorra rubia, mueve tus hilos para averiguar más sobre la polla-bonita-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada… — Alice ahogó un grito mientras le daba con otro cojín en toda la cara.

— Uff... Ni me lo recuerdes, la semana que viene empiezo a trabajar.

Rose, como ya sabíamos, era la nueva cara de Ralph Lauren y tendría miles de sesiones de fotos, pasaría los próximos quince días en Paris rodeada de modelos frívolos y sin cerebro, como ella misma los llamaba y pasarelas infinitas.

Los últimos días, prácticamente habíamos vividos juntas día a día, quedando para tomar algo o yendo juntas a ver estrenos en Broadway, en pocos días, las tres nos habíamos echo grandes amigas.

Por otro lado Alice, empezaría con la obra más importante de su carrera como coreógrafa. Le habían encargado la coreografía de una importante cantante para su próximo videoclip, podría suponer un avance definitivo para hacerse un renombre en Nueva York.

Ciertamente el verano estaba llegando a su fin, a medida que Septiembre avanzaba los días se volvían menos largos y más frescos. Y también se acaba mi tiempo de descanso, a pesar de haber mandado curriculums a distintas empresas de la ciudad, ninguna había respondido y eso comenzaba a desesperarme. ¿De que iba a vivir? Charlie parecía muy cómodo teniéndome en casa, pero… ¿yo quería vivir con él, el resto de mi vida?

No.

El cerdo infiel de Mike me había dado ya mi nomina con el despido, me correspondían dos meses de sueldo, pero me sorprendí al encontrarme no solo los tres que le había pedido sino dos más, cortesía de Ángela y Eric, que mala era la culpa. Con ese dinero, podría pagar la entrada de un alquiler medio decente y vivir dos o tres meses si me administraba bien, un problema menos. Al día siguiente, me pondría en campaña a buscar mi nueva casa, por primera vez viviría sola y la sensación era inigualable.

.

.

.

— ¿Y MI JODIDO CAFÉ? — Edward entró en su despacho aflojando su corbata, tenía una buena resaca después de aquel fin de semana loco con aquella modelo, ¿era brasileña? No lo recordaba.

Entonces se quedo sumamente jodido al ver que delante tenia a una mujer de cabello rizado y color caramelo, alta y con cuerpo redondeado recordando a las antiguas estrellas de cine. Esme Cullen, su madre y la única mujer que le podía dar ordenes y hacer temblar.

— ¿Así saludas a tu madre? — La mujer se levantó del sofá, acomodando su caro vestido veraniego, caminando hacia él en sus altos tacones de mil dólares. — ¿Como ha estado mi bebé?

— Madre, ya no tengo cinco años… — Edward sonrió besando la frente de su madre y guiándola hacia la silla enfrente de su escritorio. — ¿Ya te han ofrecido algo de beber?

— Ha decir verdad no… — Esme puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto vio a

su hijo maldecir por lo bajo. — Un té de vainilla estaría bien

— Tanya, traeme mi jod… mi café y un te de vainilla para mi señora madre, ahora. — Luego se sentó en su cómoda silla de presidente y miró a su madre con una sonrisa amplia. — ¿Qué trae por aquí a la señora Cullen?

— Bueno, me extraño que luego de volver de las Bahamas, mi querido e hijo no me llamara. — Esme sonrió ligeramente haciendo una ligera pausa, humedeciendo sus labios. — Supongo que habrás estado muy ocupado, aún así Jasper y Emmet se pasaron a comer el domingo.

— Si… he tenido que viajar a último momento, lo siento madre.

— Emmet me ha contado, que estás teniendo ciertos problemas para encontrar asistente. Me refiero a una de verdad, Edward, no esa mujer plastificada que tienes atendiendo el teléfono.

— Bueno, es verdad… No consigo que aguanten más de dos días, supongo que no están a la altura. ¿Por qué estás tan interesada? — Su hijo entrecerró sus ojos, desconfiado.

— Bueno, tengo un amigo de mi infancia, Charlie Swan, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Oh si, amo sus libros. Continúa…

— Su hija acaba de llegar de Londres hace cosa de un mes y anda buscando trabajo. — Esme se calló un momento pensando bien sus palabras. — La chica en cuestión trabajaba como secretaria y asistente personal de Mike Newton…

— ¿El banquero londinense? — Edwar subió ambas cejas sorprendido. —Vaya.

— El mismo. Estuve pensando en recomendarle venir por la empresa y concertar una entrevista de trabajo, no es como si Charlie me lo hubiese pedido, pero la chica se ve profesional si pudo llevar a un banquero… podrá con esto.

Edward alzó una ceja escéptico, mientras su madre sonreía con suficiencia, Tanya quería involucrarse más en su vida siendo su asistente y él no se podía permitir eso. Al final suspiró y asintió haciendo un leve gesto con su mano.

— Demonios, está bien. No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

.

.

.

— Eso es genial Bella, Reiche Kinder es una empresa muy buena. Su revista se vende por todo el mundo. — Rosalie sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras caminábamos por las calles de Clinton.

— No sabía que Charlie conocía a Esme Cullen, esa mujer tiene miles de bendiciones por haber creado a los tres hombres más guapos de Nueva York. — Alice ahogó un gemido mirando al cielo y cerrando sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— Su madre me ha ofrecido una entrevista con su hijo pequeño, la conoceré mañana y luego ella me llevará a la oficina en Times Square. — Sonreí un poco más confiada mientras me ponía delante para guiar.

— Por cierto, ¿A dónde estamos yendo? — Alice miró alrededor un poco pérdida.

— A mi nuevo departamento. ¡Taxi!

.

.

Dos días más tarde de que Charlie me comunicara la noticia, había encontrado el departamento ideal, un pequeño y acogedor loft.

Alice vivía en el Distrito del Teatro, entre Midtown West y Midtown East, contaba con los mejores teatros de Broadway, hogar de los bailarines y los mejores coreógrafos de Nueva York.

Mientras que Rosalie, vivía a escasas calles, en el Distrito Garment o más conocido por el distrito de la moda, ubicado entre la Quinta y la Novena Avenida, hogar de la conocida Semana de la Moda en Nueva York.

Ambas vivían en una especie de cliché unido a sus carreras, mientras que yo… bueno yo, no era así.

Hell's Kitchen, hacía referencia en la década de los setenta a un barrio marginal en Londres debido a su alta delincuencia, sin embargo, tenía zonas poco marginales en la actualidad. Era hogar de escritores, actores frustrados y gente joven en general, tenía infinidad de buenos restaurantes caseros y además contaba con un mercado de antigüedades todos los fines de semana, ¿qué mas londinense que eso? Mi nuevo hogar, no estaba muy alejado de Broadway y el Distrito del Teatro y si caminaba en línea recta para el sur, me adentraba en el Distrito de la Moda, estaba cerca de las chicas en todo caso y alejada de Charlie como quería.

Cuando el taxi paró, mis amigas estaban horrorizadas, incluso pálidas diría yo. Pague veinticinco dólares y nos bajamos a una calle de mi nuevo hogar, segura comencé a caminar entre las calles y las personas de distintas etnias que descasaban en las escaleras de las casas, muy distintos a las personas del SOHO y a lo que las chicas hubieran visto antes.

— Isabella Marie Swan, ¿es que quieres que nos maten y nos encuentre el CSI sin huellas dactilares y desfiguradas? — Rosalie tragó duro mirando a ambos lados, cogiendo su bolso de mano de Dior con más fuerza.

— Bueno… no es la mejor zona de la ciudad, pero es acogedor. — Sonreí con tristeza y consulté el GPS de mi teléfono.

— Charlie, ¿sabe que vivirás aquí, entre drogadictos y vagabundos? — Alice alzó una ceja escéptica y frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras me susurraba por lo bajo.

— No, aún no lo sabe. Es muy barato vivir aquí y estoy a un tiro de piedra para ir a veros. Es como vivir casi juntas y no es tan así como lo estáis diciendo, es… acogedor.

Alice y Rose se miraron alzando una ceja y fruncieron sus labios guardando silencio. Entrelacé sus brazos con los míos y las conduje hasta la calle donde se suponía que iba a vivir. Sus gestos se fueron suavizando conforme veían la normalidad del lugar, relativamente tranquilo. Al llegar justo en frente de una casa de color chocolate, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

— Oh Bella, es precioso. — Rose sonrió abrazándose a mi cuello y pegando pequeños saltitos.

Tenía unas escaleras en color negro para subir hasta la puerta. El hecho de que el bloque de tres edificios completamente iguales estuviese pintado en sobrios colores del rosa pálido, el salmón y el último en color chocolate le daba un toque distinto al resto al resto de las casas de colores sucios y desgastados. Mi edificio, el último de los tres en color más oscuro estaba rodeado de árboles que le daban un toque moderno a la vez que rural. Realmente era lo mejor que podía haber encontrado en un barrio como ese.

Alice también parecía muy contenta y más tranquila luego de ver el aspecto de mi nueva casa y barrio.

Entramos, subiendo hasta la tercera y última planta donde se encontraba mi nuevo hogar, un acogedor y pequeño monoambiente. Apenas entramos nos topamos de frente con el mini comedor al lado de las dos ventanas que daban a la calle, la cocina estaba a la mano derecha y si doblábamos hacia la misma mano encontraríamos la habitación al lado de la tercera ventana y el baño que era lo único que estaba separado del resto del departamento.

Sonreí, nerviosa. Mis amigas lo examinaban todo con detenimiento, apenas tenía muebles, debido que me había salido barato el alquiler, porque solo venía amueblada la cocina.

— Tendremos que ir a Ikea antes de que Rosalie se vaya, para terminar de amueblarla... pero se ve muy bien, sinceramente podría ser peor. — Alice sonrió, sentándose en mi recién adquirido sofá de una plaza.

Todas mis pertenencias ya estaban en mi nuevo hogar y mis amigas le habían dado el visto bueno, el resto del día nos dedicamos a acomodar en el armario empotrado de la habitación y dos percheros que Alice había comprado del teatro donde trabajaba. Por la noche, ya en la comodidad de mi nuevo cama cortesía de Charlie y luego de una larga charla con mi él para que entendiese que no iba a comprarme una pistola eléctrica para tener en mi casa, pude por fin, dormir. Esta vez, no hubo pesadillas, ni lágrimas, simplemente silencio.

.

.

.

Me miré en el espejo del baño por décima vez, había optado por un estilo clásico a pesar de las muchas veces que Rose se había opuesto a mi atuendo, "soso y demasiado formal". Unos pantalones de vestir negros acampanados que caían hasta el suelo, una camisa blanca y mis zapatos más cómodos con el suficiente tacón para no andar arrastrando el pantalón.

Miré mi pelo, no me daba tiempo a hacerme un peinado, asíque solo me hice una raya al medio, ni una gota de maquillaje porque no había traído el neceser de casa de Charlie, asíque solo llevaba un tímido brillo de labios rosa.

Me agarré al lavamos, con fuerza hasta que mis manos se pusieron blancas, no podía controlar las nauseas, apenas si podía respirar con normalidad.

Esta sería mi primera entrevista de trabajo y me veía horrosa y para nada extravagante, no era una chica de revista de moda. Suspiré y salí del baño poniéndome un abrigo y cogiendo mi bolso de mano junto con la carpeta de mi curriculum.

Hoy iba a ser un gran día. O eso creía…

.

.

El Edificio Condé Nas ubicado entre la calle cuarenta y dos y cuarenta y tres de Broadway, estaba más cerca de lo que yo creía, mientras avanzaba entre las calles en taxi, pude ver el despertar de Manhattan. Realmente parecía no dormir nunca la ciudad, el sol apareció justo cuando me bajé del taxi y me dirigí hacia la entrada del imponente edificio de cuarenta y ocho pisos, bañado en pequeños reflejos dorados. Con mi mirada intentaba buscar a alguien que me buscase a mí, miré mi reloj, había llegado cinco minutos antes de lo previsto, a menos que mi reloj fuer atrasado en ese caso, había llegado tarde. Oh dios.

— ¿Isabella Swan? — Una mujer tocó mi brazo delicadamente.

— Bella… — Me giré para encontrarme con la que supuse era Esme Cullen.

Esa mujer era simplemente perfecta. Lucía divinamente maquillada y peinada a pesar de que eran las ocho de la mañana, tenía un porte elegante y sofisticado subida a esos altos tacones que le hacían ver una figura voluptuosa muy parecida a las estrellas de cine antiguas.

Sonreí tímidamente mientras llevaba uno de mis mechones detrás de mi pelo y tendía mi mano.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperando, Bella? — Ella tomó mi mano y se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla. — Soy Esme, encantada.

— Oh no, no llevo tanto… encantada. — Me sonrojé ante su familiaridad y me dejé guiar como un chihuahua asustado para dentro del edificio.

— Verás, para entrar en el edificio, debes llevar esto. — Ella me enseñó una tarjeta dorada donde estaba finamente escrito en letras color blanco roto, Reiche Kinder. — Esta es tu identificación y tu planilla de faltas. También si entras a trabajar aquí se te dará un pase, este pase te sirve básicamente para todo Manhattan.

Miré su pase colgado del cuello, una tarjeta donde ponía su nombre, la foto y en letras negras y grandes la palabra V.I.P

— Muchas veces, como asistente debes ir a buscar prendas, fotos, papeles y esto te evitará las largas colas, Reiche Kinder no espera. — Esme sonrió dulcemente mientras entrábamos en un ascensor de color dorado. — Este es el ascensor único y exclusivo que utiliza mi hijo y su asistente, ósea tú.

Asentí, pegándome a una de las paredes doradas mientras subíamos hasta la planta cuarenta y cinco. Esme entrelazó nuestros brazos y cuando las puertas se abrieron un gran bullicio de gente me aturdió.

Hombres y mujeres que parecían modelos caminaban con muy poca ropa sin inmutarse seguidos de personas que llevaban miles de prendas en sus brazos y hablando por sus manos libres, realmente costaba saber si le hablaban a alguien o hablaban por teléfono. Las mujeres que estaban por allí, eran todas con medidas perfectas y las mayoría rubias y de ojos de color. Estaban subidas a altos tacones que hacían ver a los míos como zapatillas de deporte y maquilladas como si fueran a salir a una fiesta, al igual que sus costosas y extravagantes ropas.

— Tranquila, te acostumbras a ignorar todo esto. — Esme me dio un ligero apretón con su mano libre en mi antebrazo y me guió por un largo pasillo que daba a lo que parecía un despacho.

A medida que avanzaba las personas con las que se topaban la saludaban escuetamente y huían despavoridos, lo cual me hizo dudar que tan buena podría ser esa mujer.

Antes de entrar al despacho, apareció una mujer alta y de grandes senos en frente de nosotras. Tenía el pelo rubio fundido con un rosa muy pálido casi blanco, realmente su color de pelo era muy extraño. Su sonrisa de pura cortesía mostraba una dentadura perfecta, aunque su cara tenía gestos muy duros que fue suavizando conforme hablaba.

— Señora Esme, que grata sorpresa, ¿a que se debe su visita?

— Hola Tanya, querida, traigo a la nueva asistente de Edward.

La mujer clavó sus ojos en mí, escaneándome completamente y sonriendo con suficiencia al ver que a su lado, yo era muy poco cosa. Esto me hizo hacer una mueca, no me iba a llevar bien con esa mujer.

— No estaba al tanto de eso, pero pueden ir tomando asiento, ¿se les ofrece algo de tomar?

Esme me miró mientras yo me negaba mirando al suelo, mis nauseas habían vuelto con mucha mas fuerza. Luego de negarse, entró en el despacho, mientras yo la seguía de cerca.

Era muy amplio, con un sofá en forma de L, un escritorio en color dorado que realmente parecía de oro y una alfombra de Golf en el suelo de la Wii junto a una mini canasta de basquet. De las paredes colgaban números de la revista que parecían importantes, junto con algunas fotos familiares que no pude ver porque Esme me sentó en el sofá y comenzamos a platicar.

Hablar con ella, fue demasiado fácil y terminé contándole toda mi aventura amorosa, ella escuchaba atenta y ponía gestos de terror, al terminar maldijo por lo bajo al cerdo infiel y me dio un calido apretón de mano.

Esme, era decoradora de interiores para Channel y era la esposa de uno de los médicos más prestigiosos de Estados Unidos, el doctor Carlisle Cullen con el que había tenido tres hijos y una hija, los cuales trabajaban en la revista, menos su hija que aún tenía diecisiete recién cumplidos. Todos eran de descendencia alemana, de ahí el nombre.

La charla resultó amena y cuando nos dimos cuenta faltaban unos minutos para mi entrevista.

— Tanya, necesito que canceles mi cita con Calvin Klein, pásala a mañana a las cuatro. Tráeme un expresso doble y llama a Jasper, dile que lo quiero aquí a las nueve y media. Ah, y lleva mi ropa a la lavandería.

Me quedé helada, esa voz me era extrañamente familiar, mi mano comenzó a temblar, lentamente dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta justo para ver entrar a Edward, el de la polla bonita y con el que había tenido una noche de puro sexo…y luego había huido sin dar explicación alguna.

— Edward, hijo, quiero presentarte a Bella Swan, vino para la entrevista de trabajo.

Edward alzó su vista de sus papeles y mi cuerpo ardió. Él también parecía extrañamente sorprendido y me miró de arriba abajo varias veces.

— ¿Bella? — Edward dejó sus papeles en la mesa y se acercó hacia el sofá, Esme se levantó y como acto reflejo yo también lo hice.

— ¿Ya se conocían? — Esme frunció el ceño mirándome mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, mientras yo seguía mirando a Edward, deseando que la tierra me tragase ahora mismo.

— H-Hola Edward… — Mi voz salió suave y tímida mientras tendía mi mano y él me la apretaba levemente aún sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

— ¿De donde se conocen? — Esme me guió hacia la silla en frente del escritorio del que se supondría que sería mi jefe.

— Una fiesta de Ralph Lauren… — Edward nos siguió y se sentó del otro lado, en su silla de cuero negro, organizando sus papeles. — Vaya, vaya, la hija de Charlie Swan.

— La misma… — Aclaré mi garganta, mirando hacia su corbata mientras él sonreía divertido ante mi nerviosismo.

— Déjame ver tu curriculum. Mamá, creo que puedes irte, no me la voy a comer. — Edward me guiñó un ojo y sonrío amistoso a su madre, dios, era muy caliente.

— Está bien, Bella, luego estaré por aquí, búscame así vamos a comer, ¿qué me dices? — Asentí mirando a Esme y despidiéndome de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto Esme salió por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso, Edward me miró cruzándose de brazos. Su camisa blanca e impoluta que llevaba le marcó a la perfección sus brazos de adonis, su pelo estaba desordenado, al igual que cuando me había levantado esa mañana…

Intentó concentrarme en mirar las vistas que hay detrás de él por las ventanas panorámicas. De repente, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

— Me debes una explicación Bella. — Su tono suena frío pero en sus ojos había diversión, iba a disfrutar de esto, valla que sí.

Estaba jodida.

* * *

_Mis actualizaciones dependen de vosotros, como siempre, sois el motor de todo esto, no dejéis de comentar con dudas, preguntas o simplemente conjeturas :3_

_También contaros que empiezo las clases, mañana, por lo tanto... no sé cada cuantos días actualizaré y lo más seguro es que lo haga los fines de semana y algún día suelto...cuando lo sepa fijo...lo diré._

_También me comentaba una chica que no le llega cuando yo subo un capi nuevo, la notificación vamos._

_En twitter, subo fotos con horarios aproximados y días que subiré, también están las casas de Edward y Bella colgadas y también subo SPOILERS del capi, para los que quieran pasarse a cotillear o seguirme, mi twitter es **evelinaaa20**_

.

.

_**AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE: para los que me leen en Imprimandome de ti, como sabéis se acabó la primera parte "El final del principio", voy a volver a a subir capitulo pasado el 15 marzo... el motivo, no es otro que pensar muy bien la elaboración de los capítulos de la segunda parte... y posiblemente haya una tercera, dependiendo de como vaya evolucionando la historia :D muchas gracias por leer y esperar!**_

**_._**

_._

_CHAOITO y buen fin de semana y comienzo de clases!_


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

_Hola, lo primero, ya estoy de vuelta luego de un parón en Fanfiction debido a la primera semana de clases._

_Este capi es corto pero no de relleno, es más bien para comprender algunas cosas que quedaron sueltas._

_Capitulo dedicado a mis 4000 views, 51 reviews, 44 favs y 59 alertas, en especial a :_

_*AleCullenn_

_*Azul Tachikawa_

_*Vero Grey de Cullen_

_*carmen cullen93_

_*gyskard_

_*lokaxtv_

_*lupsof_

_*nelithaa-bella_

_*Ara Cullen_

_*BlackCullenGurl_

_*Gimena cubas_

_*Patzz_

_*MoreVal_

_*Sun-e Kristal_

_*Teffy Cullen Salvatore_

_*luiicullen_

_*tafranzavi_

_y mis reviews: **Tanya Masen Cullen, emma, eddieIlove, Ale74, zonihviolet, torposoplo12, ksts, annielopsa, ISACOBO**_**_, jude, Guest, Melania, Elizabeth, lokaxtv._**

**_Muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de escribir cada comentario,sois el motor de todo esto, adoro ver lo que opinais de cada capi, vuestras conjeturas y que cosas no os ha gustado, de verdad, gracias por esperar tanto tiempo para cada capi._**

_Nos leemos abajo.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Victoria**

Hacía calor, mucho calor. Mi camisa se adhirió ligeramente a mi pecho, mientras sentía mis manos comenzar a sudar, que asco. Me moví en mi asiento incómoda mientras miraba para otro lado, ignorando sus ojos verdes penetrando mi cuerpo.

Penetrando… hm.

— ¿Y bien? —Él seguía impasible, sin apartar sus ojos de mí, esta vez una sonrisa de suficiencia ante mi nerviosismo, cruzó su cara—. ¿No crees que sea demasiada casualidad, que justo vengas a parar a mi oficina?

— ¿Perdón? ¿Crees que estoy aquí por ti? — Abrí y cerré mi boca como un pez fuera del agua, atónita ante sus palabras —. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que estoy aquí por el trabajo?

—Oh por el amor de Dios, Isabella, podrías haberte buscado otra excusa mejor. — Se desanudó su corbata dejándola arriba de su escritorio poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que supiera de ti, si no me diste un apellido, ni un número de teléfono?

—Tampoco me diste tiempo a dártelo, saliste corriendo apenas me dormí. Y te recuerdo que me dijiste que estabas de _pasada_ por la ciudad.

Ambos nos miramos, por algún extraño motivo el de la polla bonita me estaba pidiendo una explicación a mis actos, ¿podría ser que …?

De repente irrumpió la misma mujer que había visto una hora atrás llamada Tanya o algo así, traía lo que debía ser el manuscrito de la revista. Lo llevaba tan apretado que llevaba sus pechos a la altura del cuello, me recordaban a las de mi abuela por parte de Charlie, demasiada teta para tan poca mujer. Mientras pasaba por un costado de la mesa le sonrió de manera seductora y podría jurar que su falda negra de ejecutiva había encogido al menos cinco centímetros.

—Edward, te recuerdo que Jasper llegará en diez minutos. —Esta vez sí me miró, con cierto descontento y poniendo una extraña mueca en sus labios llenos de botox.

—Pásalo a las diez nena. —Edward rodeó con su brazo sus muslos mirándola mientras sonreía de medio lado con aquella sonrisa torcida que me había dedicado la primera vez.

Maldito.

Esperé educadamente a que se marchara y volví a mirarlo mientras olía el perfume caro que había dejado el rastro de esa mujerzuela.

—No salí corriendo, simplemente fue un polvo, ¿no? No tenía la obligación de quedarme. —Mi voz sonó firme y clara, me aplaudí internamente por eso—. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme.

Me levanté, agradecida de no llevar unos tacones tan altos en aquel momento y me giré, dispuesta a hacer una de mis famosas salidas teatrales. Cuando él se levantó de golpe cogiéndome por mí brazo suavemente a través de su escritorio.

—Espera, no porque hayamos follado quiere decir que no puedes acceder al trabajo. —Edward abrió la carpeta de mi currículum que estaba sobre su escritorio mientras aún me tenía sujeta—. Veamos, Isabella Marie Swan, 23 años, soltera, al menos en eso no me mentiste—. Miré al suelo avergonzada mientras él seguía leyendo, agradeciendo de estar de espaldas a él—. Has ido al internado de Santa María de Ascot, ese es un buen colegio de monjas. Hablas fluido francés, español e italiano, controlas también algo de ruso y sueco. Has trabajado para Mike Newton, el banquero ese londinense, ¿no? ¿Cuál era tu trabajo?

Su tono sonaba completamente profesional, no había rastro de sonrisas torcidas, lucía como un auténtico jefe mientras examinaba mi currículum a fondo. Me giré encarándolo, soltándome de su agarre mientras volvía a sentarme cruzando mis piernas intentando poner una pose desenfadada como tantas veces había visto en las películas.

Si todas las entrevistas eran así, no quería volver a pasar por una.

—Veamos, generalmente llevaba su agenda de lunes a sábados por la mañana, lo que es programar citas, recibir llamadas, escribir mensajes, recoger y leer sus cartas y desechar las que no tenían importancia o no le interesaban. Resolver problemas o planes que se desmoronaban a último momento…

— ¿Cómo sabías lo que era importante y lo que no? —Edward parecía realmente sorprendido mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, aún con mi carpeta en sus manos.

—Comunicación. No era solo su secretaría, era recepcionista, criada, agente de viajes, calendario, agenda, despertador, camarera y confidente. Cumplía todas y cada una de sus necesidades.

— ¿Todas? —Edward alzó una ceja y pude ver que en su rostro no había rastro de burla, estaba serio y mirándome de esa manera moja-bragas que tanto me ponía.

—Todas. —Asentí sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer al recordar la de veces que el cerdo infiel me había hecho suya en su escritorio.

Él se apartó del escritorio frunciendo su ceño y asintiendo mientras releía por encima mi curriculum.

—Está bien, Bella…

—Isabella.

—Isabella, empiezas mañana — Edward se giró en su silla, mirando hacia los rascacielos que se reflejaban en la ventana —. Ocho y media en el ascensor, trae falda, mis mujeres no llevaban pantalones.

Y así, es como un mes y medio después, Nueva York me daba la bienvenida con el jefe más caliente de la ciudad.

.

.

.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que has contratado a la chica que te dejó plantado. La única chica que te dejó plantado, perdón.

—No me dejo plantado, simplemente me facilitó el trabajo de tener que echarla de mi casa por la mañana. —Edward se miró en el espejo ligeramente empañado mientras terminaba de afeitarse.

Jasper, su hermano mayor lo miraba sin comprender mientras secaba su cabello que caía hasta su mentón en ligeras ondas doradas.

—Hombre, pero si son ricitos de oro y pinocho. —Emmett entró en el baño palmeando la espada de los hombres, provocando una mueca en ambos.

Emmett era el hermano mediano de Edward. De los tres era el más corpulento y alto, su cabello era corto y de un color castaño casi negro. Los tres compartían la piel igual de blanca y el color de sus ojos iba desde el azul cielo hasta el verde esmeralda.

Jasper era de los tres el más responsable, amante de mujeres casadas de Wall Street y el que había evitado que sus otros dos hermanos acabaran muchas veces en la cárcel. Emmet a pesar de ser mayor que Edward era el más alocado, ligón y el primero que se apuntaba a cualquier fiesta. Mientras que Edward era el más callado y guapo de los tres, debido a que no poseía tanta desfachatez como Jasper ni tanta musculatura como Emmet. Los tres eran conocidos como 3C (tres Cullen) y eran sin duda alguna los primeros invitados en las fiestas más exclusivas de la ciudad, aparte de ser los tres solteros de oro más codiciados, no había mujer que se les resistiera.

Excepto Isabella Marie Swan.

—Asique Isabella, ¿eh? ¿La que te dejó vendido al otro día en tu propia casa? —Emmett miraba a su hermano pequeño con una sonrisa de burla en la cara mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

—No me dejo…olvídalo. —Edward meneó la cabeza saliendo de su ensoñamiento.

—Generalmente no las llevas a casa. ¿Tan caliente es? —Jasper chocó su puño con el de Emmet, ambos amaban molestar a su hermano pequeño.

—No, en realidad, se parecía mucho a…. Victoria. Desde lejos se parecía mucho a ella.

Silencio. Ambos hombres miraron a su hermano pequeño aterrorizados mientras tragaban duro.

Seis años habían pasado desde Victoria.

Había un antes y después y era gracias a esa mujer que Edward era dueño y señor de Reiche Kinder.

.

.

Edward tenía diecisiete cuando Victoria, una alumna de intercambio estadounidense, había llegado a su colegio en Alemania. Victoria tenía veintidós años e iba a segundo año de carrera, pero eso no impidió a Edward enamorarse, él sabía que esa chica era el amor de su vida y no tardó mucho en declarársele, siendo correspondido. Victoria era una chica de mediana estatura, menuda, de cabello rojizo y unos increíbles ojos azules, su belleza enloquecía a Edward y junto a ella perdió su virginidad. Durante tres años, la pareja vivió en su propio paraíso, Victoria había decidido acabar sus estudios en Alemania y Edward había escogido la facultad más cercana para poder coincidir fuera de clases con Victoria. Pero la universidad llegó a su fin y la familia de Victoria le exigió volver a Estados Unidos, Edward loco de amor la siguió y con él toda su familia, ya que su padre, había conseguido un excelente empleo en Nueva York. El conseguir que fuese un alumno de intercambio no les costó mucho y en menos de dos semanas Edward y Victoria se fueron a vivir juntos a pesar de los ruegos de Esme de esperar un poco más. Victoria había conseguido entrar a trabajar en una importante empresa en Wall Street y Edward estaba de becario en una revista a la par que estudiaba, todo parecía perfecto para la pareja pero de repente, de la noche a la mañana, Victoria cambió. Su manera juvenil y desenfadada de vestir dio paso a una mujer sensual y adulta, sus cabellos se tiñeron de un color menos llamativo, quedando en un suave color chocolate no muy oscuro y sus piernas se alargaron con esos sugestivos tacones y esas faldas con escasos centímetros. Algo andaba mal y Edward lo sabía.

En su cumpleaños confirmó sus sospechas, al recibir una negativa de Victoria conforme no podría asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños debido a que tenía mucho papeleo. Edward, enamorado y completamente confiado, decidió llevarle la cena al trabajo junto con un trozo de tarta de cumpleaños, de los sabores preferidos de su novia. Sabía perfectamente donde trabajaba debido a que Victoria lo había llevado a ver las instalaciones, supuso que no habría nadie y entró al despacho de su novia sin tocar la puerta. Su sonrisa se borró al ver, como Victoria se aferraba a un alto y trajeado hombre, ambos compartían caricias y besos apasionados encima de su escritorio. Edward no encontró atisbo de la chica de la que se había enamorado aquella noche.

—Edward, tu no lo entiendes… —Victoria caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, con su maleta de mano hecha encima de la mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres que entienda, mujer? Me la estabas pegando con tu jefe, no hay nada que explicar de lo que vi, soy un cornudo.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Ser un cornudo? ¿Y mis sentimientos?

— ¿Sentimientos? —Edward se hecho a reír mientras miraba a la castaña—. Perdona, pero creo que tú de eso ya no tienes, al menos hacía mí.

—Tienes razón —Edward abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Victoria recogía su maleta—. Edward, tengo veintiséis años, quiero empezar a buscar algo serio, un prometido, un esposo, una familia. Necesito una cierta estabilidad que tú no me puedes dar ahora, todo lo que ves, lo estoy pagando yo. Amo al hombre que vas a ser en un futuro, pero no me pidas esperarte ahora, porque no puedo.

Sus palabras se clavaron en el interior de Edward, mientras veía a Victoria acercarse lentamente y besar su frente, era el beso de despedida, él lo sabía.

—Ambos sabíamos que debíamos crecer en algún momento Edward. Me ha ofrecido mudarme con él a Los Ángeles a abrir una empresa adherida a la suya… —Victoria lo miró un segundo antes de alejarse suspirando profundamente—. He dicho que sí, mi vuelo sale en un par de horas…

—Vete. —Edward ahogó un gemido mientras se daba la vuelta, evitando mirarla. No quería que lo último que recordara de él fuese ese recuerdo.

— Edward…

—Largo.

Y así, Victoria se había marchado, como había aparecido una vez, cuatro años atrás, con su maleta roja en la mano.

Las siguientes dos semanas de la partida de Victoria, Esme y el resto de su familia estaban muy preocupados por Edward, quién había vuelto a Alemania y nada más se había sabido de él desde entonces. Pasó un mes hasta que Edward volvió a su nuevo hogar en Nueva York, y no venía solo.

Traía un proyecto, un traje de quinientos euros y un corte de pelo muy clásico, muy alejado de su coleta hippie de meses atrás.

De su estancia en Alemania nada dijo pero rápidamente comenzó a hacer realidad ese proyecto, había estudiado algo de marketing en la universidad y sus hermanos eran su pilar más grande para formar aquello, uno había estudiado economía y el otro fotografía, tenía lo más importante. Juntos formaron la revista, empezaron desde cero y poco a poco, hicieron un imperio.

Cinco años más tarde Jasper era Gerente General y encargado del Departamento Financiero, Emmet Jefe del Departamento Comercial y Editorial y Edward, Director General de la mejor revista para hombres a nivel mundial.

Era exitoso, asquerosamente rico y podía formar una familia cuando quisiera, pero Edward, durante todo esos años, había cambiado. Y aunque en un principio pensó que Victoria volvería a él, con el pasar de los años, ella nunca volvió y un día simplemente dejó de pensar en ella, convirtiendo toda su vida en dinero y chicas. Su corazón era puro hielo y tan solo utilizaba a las mujeres como una vez una mujer lo utilizó a él. Edward, juro nunca más enamorarse ni hacerle el amor a ninguna mujer.

Hasta que una cierta castaña se cruzó en su camino hacía un mes.

* * *

_Corto pero claro, creo que ahora se entiende porqué actuo así con Bella aquella noche y porqué le dolió que se fuera así, si..LE DOLIO, QUE NO OS MIENTA JAJAJAJA__  
_

_Victoria es la preciosa Bryce Dallas Howart que aunque en la película no me le hicieron justicia en la vida real es muy guapa, aún así colgaré una foto de ella en twitter._

_No olvideis dejarme amenazas de muerte, conjeturas o simplemente opiniones de si os ha gustado el capi en los comentarios, sois el motor de todo esto :D_

_**AVISO: en el siguiente capi aparece el vecino-cachondo-armario-empotrado-moja-tangas-y-bragas de Bella, ¿quién será?**_

_**AVISO2: arranco esta semana sin falta con Imprimandome de ti, segunda parte "Entre mar y arena". ¿Se viene dramón en el reino de Forks? Han pasado ya dos años y el príncipe Edward ha vuelto a su reino, pero... ¿sigue siendo SU reino?**  
_

_Para más info, días y fechas de subidas de capis, SPOILERS e imagenes informativas, mi twitter: evelinaaa20_

_Buen comienzo de semana para todos/as! _

_N_


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

_Hola, otro día más y un capi más para subir._

_Siento mucho el estar actualizando una vez a la semana, pero de momento las cosas van a ir funcionando así._

_Gracias por tener paciencia, de verdad, es un consuelo ver que a pesar de no subir capítulo tan a menudo como antes seguís ahí, leyéndome._

_Antes que nada necesito dar una mala noticia._

_AVISO: El capítulo 0, **Nuestros ojos ya se conocían**, de la segunda parte de Imprimandome de ti,** Entre mar y arena** será subido a finales de mes o principios del que viene, de momento queda suspendido por problemas de inspiración.  
_

_Cambiando de tema, este capi me salió bastante largo, para compensar el anterior capitulo je  
_

**_ Capítulo dedicado a :_**

_*Aleeejandra_

_*Andrea4687_

_*CRISTIMONTES_

_*Caniqui_

_* .Patzz_

_*Lyd Macan_

_*Nayleth Mayerlyn_

_*Saray Hale Cullen_

_* .hdz_

_*majo de cullen_

_*mirdg_

_*ALEXITACULLEN_

_*Angie M. Cullen_

_*Lunita-9_

_*SadisticTorment_

_*Saray Hale Cullen_

_*SexyCullen CEAG_

_* camiTomlinson_

_*tinavcullen_

_*whatskelly_

_y a mis reviews: **zonihviolet, JessAurora, Ale74, nikol, mirdg, lokaxtv, Guest, Elizabeth, elena, Melania, Caniqui, nicole.**_

_Como siempre los reviews los contesto abajo:D_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Mi primer día de trabajo con número de regalo.**

Estaba nerviosa.

Claro que lo estaba, mierda iba a llegar tarde en mi primer día de trabajo.

Joder.

Vale, que no cunda el pánico.

¿Dónde tengo ese sujetador que me levanta las tet…?

Vale, Bella, sé profesional.

Sujetador de encaje, sin relleno, las sujeta, no las levanta.

Parezco una anticuada.

Él dijo falda, pero no especifico cual, bien.

¿Me estaba vistiendo involuntariamente como una monja para no acostarme con mi jefe de nuevo?

Claro que no.

Creo.

Un poco de base, polvos, rímel y brillo labial transparente.

Vale, llevaba pestañas postizas, pero algo bonito tenía que tener, ¿no?

Me miré en el espejo una última vez, desde luego Rose y Alice pegarían el grito en el cielo y me meterían a monja con este atuendo, perfecto.

.

.

Tanya observaba desde lejos la escena, _la nueva_ sonreía amablemente a la señora Cullen, la cual le colocaba bien la chaqueta antes de su _primer _día...

Era relativamente pequeña, no contaba con grandes atributos físicos y eso era raro en Edward, siempre contrataba a mujeres con grandes pechos o un culo claramente operado. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la ropa, una camisa blanca y una falda a la altura de la cintura que caía hasta más debajo de su rodilla y unos tacones bajos. Muy bajos comparados con los que ella misma llevaba. Era algo tan simple para una revista como la que era RK pero debía admitir que estaba más tranquila sabiendo que _eso_ no iba a acostarse con Edward.

La chica se dio media vuelta mientras la madre de Edward volvía a su coche, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio. Tanya rápidamente se acercó sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —fingió no recordarla y estrechó su mano con un poco de fuerza más de la necesaria.

—La misma. ¿Tú debes de ser Tenia o algo así no? —Bella sonrió tímidamente aunque pudo ver cierto odio en su mirada.

—Tanya. Bien, yo era la asistente de Eddy pero ahora me ascendió y solo me ocupo de las llamadas en su oficina. Tú eres la chica de los recados, la encargada de su agenda… prácticamente de todo lo que le haga falta a tú jefe —Tanya comenzó a caminar hacia la recepcionista del edificio, su caminar era provocativo, muy parecido al de una stripper de Queens, Bella casi juraba que no había nacido muy alejada de allí —. Eddy hecho a las dos últimas asistentes después de pocas días, necesitamos a alguien que pueda sobrevivir entre cafés y gritos, ¿entiendes?

Bella simplemente asintió mientras examinaba el vestido para nada decente de su compañera.

— En fin...lo primero que harás es ir a por el café preferido de Eddy...aquí tienes la dirección —le pasó una Tablet de tamaño mediano y un teléfono táctil último modelo—. Cuídalos, está toda la información con todo lo respectivo a él. El teléfono de la empresa debe estar siempre encendido y con batería. En la puerta te espera un coche negro, dile simplemente la dirección y él te llevara, nos vemos en 5 minutos.

Como bien le dijo Tanya el coche la esperaba fuera, un Chrysler 300C en negro y soberbio muy a juego con la personalidad de la revista, al subir y decir la dirección el hombre la miró extrañado.  
— ¿Eres nuevo muchacha?

—Si…

—Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa.

.

.

Por culpa del atasco estaba llegando cinco minutos tarde a mi nuevo trabajo, me había olvidado de enseñar el puto pase VIP, para saltarme toda la cola de la cafetería preferida de mi nuevo jefe.  
Llegué justo antes de que la puerta del que se supone era el ascensor de la empresa, se cerrara, encontrándome de frente con mi tormento, vaya, salvada por la campana. Ahora que recordaba, Esme había mencionado algo de compartir ascensor con Edwa…mi jefe. Alguna parte de mi cerebro lo había guardado mientras fingía prestar atención, doble suerte para mi. ¿Era apropiado llamarla tan informalmente a la madre de mi jefe? Debería preguntárselo.  
Por fin pulso la ultima planta y simplemente se apoyo en la pared de cristal observándome por debajo de sus gafas de sol.

— ¿Eso es mi café? —dijo él encendiendo un cigarro mientras señalaba con la cabeza el envase de café que tenía entre mis manos.

—Eh... ¡Si! —Se lo pase con una mueca, no podía estar tan nerviosa con su mera presencia.

—Que gusto Dios... —dijo el bebiendo rápidamente sin apenas darme tiempo a verlo desaparecer en mi mano.

Me estaba mareando entre el olor a cigarro caro y la colonia masculina, obligándome a mi misma a apoyarme en una de las paredes metálicas. Realmente me estaba sofocando entre esas cuatro paredes con la polla bonita a mi lado.

—Veo que ya te han mandado la primera tarea... —dijo Edward examinándome de arriba abajo— Pero no veo tu falda.

—La llevo puesta —hice un gesto de desconcierto ladeando mi cabeza para acto seguido menear un poco mis caderas mostrando mis piernas.

—No, eso no es una falda, eso es una…Ni siquiera se como calificar lo que llevas puesto, ni sabía que aún las seguían fabricando. —Edward frunció el ceño sacando sus gafas de sol mientras negaba con la cabeza aguantando la risa.

—Verás, no estoy aquí para enseñarte mis piernas, sino para administrar tus tareas diarias. —Soné fría y un tanto cabreada pero me estaba llamando anticuada en mis narices. Lo que me faltaba.

—Si mal no recuerdo me enseñaste más que tus piernas, Isabella. —Se me erizó la piel ante su tono frío y serio, sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta mientras los números no paraban de subir.

Me quedé callada, mirando el suelo roja de vergüenza, no hacía falta que lo dijera de esa manera, joder. Miré los números pasar y cuando al fin las puertas se abrieron solté un largo suspiro por lo bajo, él me dejó pasar y me posicioné a su lado con la tablet en la mano, lista para comenzar a trabajar.

—Quiero que vayas y recojas mi juego de golf. Arregla mi cita de las diez, para las once. Lleva mi traje que está en el perchero a mi modisto...y luego recoge unas camisas de Armani que necesito para la una. Cancela mis citas de las dos y las tres, pásalas a las cuatro y a las cinco…

—Donde estab...Buenos dias... —dijo Tanya cuando Bella apareció por la recepción del despacho y acto seguido su me fulminó con la mirada y yo solo pudo encogerme de hombros mientras ambas seguíamos a Edward hasta su despacho no sin antes dejar su abrigo en la mesa de Tanya, tirado de cualquier manera.

—Luego recoge las flores para Esme en la nueva floristería, Tanya dile donde es... —Edward ya estaba encendiendo su ordenador mientras abría lo que parecía un gran libro.

—Ese es el LIBRO, es el manuscrito de la número de este mes —Tanya mordió su labio nerviosa mirando directamente el LIBRO mientras me hablaba por lo bajini—. Si Edward frunce el ceño, tú y yo estaremos en problemas.

—No entiendo como podríamos estar…

— ¡TANYA LLAMA AL INCOMPETENTE DE LAURENT Y DILE QUE LO QUIERO EN CINCO SEGUNDOS MOVIENDO SU CULO NEGRO A MI DESPACHO! —Edward se veía furioso mientras pasaba las hojas sin ningún tipo de cuidado—. Le pedí chicos corpulentos y me trae a una panda de andrógenos con sus cabellos perfectos y largos, este hombre de verdad tiene que ser gay. Bella, no te quedas ahí parada, tráeme mi abrigo, vamos a salir.

Tanya me arrastró fuera del despacho cerrando las puertas a su paso, mientras correteaba nerviosa subida a sus zapatos de quince centímetros hasta el teléfono de su escritorio. Marco un número con sus relucientes uñas postizas y luego me miró escéptica.

—Bienvenida a RK.

Suspiré, realmente esto no era lo que había esperado.

.

.

.

El resto del día lo pasé entre gritos, cajetillas de cigarro importado, citas canceladas y más de dos horas en coche viajando de un lado a otro de la ciudad yendo a por cualquier cosa que mi nuevo jefe tocapelotas me pidiera. Al menos, había bajado tres veces seguidas a buscar tres prendas distintas a lo largo de la Quinta Avenida que podría haber hecho en un solo viaje. El chofer, que por cierto se llama Tyler, un hombre afroamericano de unos cuarenta años, ex guardaespaldas, tranquilo y extrañamente paciente para su enorme tamaño de musculatura, me explicó que era algo normal en el señor Cullen, que me tendría que acostumbrar y me terminaría memorizando casi todo Manhattan, al menos alguien disfrutaba de su trabajo. También tuve que soportar las miradas de suspicacia en cuanto entraba a alguna tienda de lujo con la tarjetita VIP y me presentaba como la asistente personal del señor Cullen, obviamente más de uno se sorprendía pero parecían intentar disimularlo, luego, me cargaban como una mula o me daban una simple bolsa diminuta por la que me había recorrido media ciudad y vuelta a empezar.

Para las seis de la tarde, mi horario de salida, estaba simplemente de mal humor, mareada, cansada, me dolían los pies y tenía hambre; en mi horario de comida, la mayoría de la empresa se la había pasado cuchicheando sobre mí, en voz no muy baja, dejando la poca autoestima que me quedara, por los suelos. En cuanto crucé la puerta de mi casa a las seis y cuarenta y cinco, suspiré desnudándome camino al baño a vomitar de puros nervios, mi primer día, superado.

Luego de vomitar un café y medio bollo, tenía hambre pero mi nevera reluciente y nueva solo tenía las sobras de un vino blanco de las chicas y las sobras de comida china de la noche anterior. Miré mi reloj, mierda. Estaba a punto de atardecer, salir de noche por el barrio no estaba entre mis planes, pero tenía conocimiento de un supermercado pequeño a la vuelta de casa, con algo de suerte abriría hasta las diez. Me calcé mis converse, unos pantalones y un suéter no muy llamativo. En mi bolsillo llevaba unos cincuenta dólares y un poco de pimienta en una bolsa que Alice me había dado. Pimienta, por dios, me iba a defender de un violador o un asesino serial con un poco de pimienta roja.

Quizás estaba exagerando, al salir pude ver a muchas familias circular tranquilamente por las calles, el sol poco a poco se iba alejando adornando el cielo de un tenue naranja. Apuré mi paso mientras me juraba hacer una compra grande ese mismo fin de semana, sin falta.

Luego de volver, con cincuenta dólares menos, sonreía satisfecha imaginando y saboreando la tortilla francesa de jamón y queso que me iba a comer y ese flan que tan buena pinta tenía. Realmente tenía hambre, venía tan distraída que no pude ver contra que había chocado. O mejor dicho, contra quién.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has golpeado? —Su voz sonaba cálida y con un acento latino más bien típico del Bronx.

—Deberías ver por donde vas… —Alcé mi vista y tuve que obligarme a no abrir la boca como una estúpida.

El chico que tenía ligeramente agachado frente a mí, tenía la sonrisa más blanca y hermosa que había visto y unos labios gruesos y apetecibles, me había quitado el aliento y lo que no era el aliento también. Era alto, con un pelo negro que brillaba con esos pequeños rayos de atardecer que se filtraban por detrás de él, sus ojos eran de un color oscuro y algo pequeños a diferencia de su perfecto y masculino mentón, adornado por una barba sin afeitar de dos días.

—Perdóname —Rápidamente se agachó del todo para recoger mi bolsa de papel del suelo y tendiéndome una mano, al tocar su mano pude ver que su temperatura era muy alta.

—Estás caliente…

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los latinos —Él me guiñó un ojo bromeando mientras yo me ponía roja, _¿Estás caliente?_ ¿En serio yo había dicho eso? — No te golpeaste, ¿verdad?

—No, no. Estoy bien… —Sonreí al estar de nuevo sobre mis dos piernas, sacudiéndome con mis dos manos la parte trasera de mis jeans para luego recibir de nuevo mi compra.

—Soy Jacobo, pero me dicen Jacob. —De nuevo esa sonrisa, ahora yo sentía calor, pero no de vergüenza.

Asentí tragando saliva intentando no babearme en el camino.

—Soy Isabella, pero me dicen Bella.

—Encantado Bella. —Él se me acercó besando mi mejilla y pude oler su perfume, o tal vez fuera su olor característico, como a madera mezclado con un fuerte olor que no supe identificar, de cualquier forma, olía genial—. ¿Eres nueva en el barrio, Bella?

—Si, acabo de mudarme aquí… —Señalé a los tres bloques de casas pintadas.

—Tú eres la nueva.

— ¿Qué? —Alcé una ceja confusa acomodando mejor mi bolsa de la compra, cargando su peso en mi cadera. Intenté recordar en que condiciones estaba mi pelo, madre mía, menudo día para cruzarme al bombón del barrio.

—Me refiero, mi padre es dueño de estos tres bloques, digamos que yo soy el que pasa a cobrar el alquiler. —Señala su bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba no muy seguro de haberse expresado bien, sonriendo avergonzado

Madre mía. Que cuerpazo.

Tenía una camiseta de tiras blanca que le marcaba un espectacular torso amplio y fibroso gracias a que no llevaba la cremallera subida, su chaqueta de cuero se pegaba a sus brazos grandes y musculosos, y sus jeans gastados mostraban unas piernes firmes y duras. Todo el conjunto hacían de él, un chico malo.

Sonreí, sonreí como una boba sintiendo una ligera humedad en mis bragas de dibujitos de Mickey Mouse. Realmente era un chico muy guapo.

— _Entonces, ¿donde es que tú vives?_ —Rogué porque mi curso básico de español de verano hubiera dado sus frutos.

—_Vivo a una cuadra de acá, al lado del taller de carros Black _—Él me sonrió asintiendo, mientras señalaba la dirección.

—Eso es genial, somos vecinos de barrio. —Ahora que me fijaba bien su cara parecía bastante juvenil e inocente a pesar del cuerpo de macho que tenía. — Tengo veintitrés, ¿y tú?

Que no tenga diecisiete, que no tenga diecisiete, que no tenga diecisiete.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿También le iba a pedir su DNI? Estúpida Bella.

—Tengo casi veintidós.

BINGO.

De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar y miró la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño para luego volver a mirarme y sonreír.

—He de irme, pero oye —sacó de su chaqueta un bolígrafo permanente, anotando rápidamente en mi bolsa de papel un número—. Si quieres perfeccionar tu castellano o tomar algo… solo llámame.

Tenía su número, tenía el número de mi vecino-cachondo-moja-bragas.

Asentí rápidamente un poco aturdida mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se daba la vuelta desapareciendo entre la gente con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Me quedé unos segundos parpadeando y miré la bolsa de papel sin creérmelo.

Decir que la banda sonora del resto de la tarde y la noche fue _Call me maybe_ está de más, me la pasé saltando como quinceañera por todos lados mientras Alice pedía detalles por whatsapp y Rose se volvía loca con la descripción de mi nuevo vecino. Llegada la noche decidí mandarle un mensaje y acordamos vernos en un bar cercano al Distrito Garment, luego de que saliéramos del trabajo el viernes a la noche.

Extrañamente el resto de la semana pasó demasiado rápido y me vi apresuradamente el viernes por la tarde vistiéndome para ir a trabajar. Ese día, Edward llegaba a las tres de California por tanto solo trabajaría de cuatro a seis, luego iría a tomar algo rápido con Alice y a las ocho estaría de vuelta lista para ver a Jacob.

Mi ropa, era para matar, era la primera vez que estrenaba esas botas que Ángela me había regalado,negras y de cuero con un tacón no muy fino y lo suficientemente alto para hacerme sentir una diosa. Unos pantalones de cuero apretados también negros, una camiseta manga tres cuartos de algodón blanca y transparente por detrás y una chaqueta de cuero gris. Llevaba mi pelo recogido en un moño de bailarina con una diadema plateada fina, realmente iba perfecta, sería la cita perfecta que nunca tuve.

En realidad sería mi primera cita en años…Bueno en realidad era una salida de dos desconocidos que se habían chocado en la calle, pero había química, yo lo sabía. Pero…

¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si solo había sido amable?

Intenté no pensar demasiado en eso mientras me maquillaba cuando un mensaje de Edward llegó a mi Tablet.

"_Necesito mi chaqueta y mi camisa de seda de Armani, el cinturón de D&G y los pantalones de Pepe Jeans. Mi dirección la tienes en mi perfil de contacto, llévalo a la oficina. LLama a la limusina"_

Hola para ti también Edward.

Suspiré terminando rápidamente de arreglarme y guardando todo en el bolso, marqué el número del la limusina que trabajaba para Edward (sí, tenía su propia empresa de limusinas) y en menos de cinco minutos tuve una en mi puerta, realmente amaba esta Tablet.

Mi jefe tocapelotas de la polla bonita vivía en Upper East Side, entre la Quinta Avenida y el East River al norte de la calle 59 hasta la 96. Vivía como no, en el barrio más rico, glamuroso y sofisticado de Manhattan. Era la primera vez que montaba en una limusina desde hacía cinco años en mi baile de graduación con el cerdo infiel.  
La ciudad pasaba rápido ante mis ojos y a medida que nos acercábamos al barrio, todo iba tornándose pulcro, elegante, fascinante e impecable. La gente desprendía una sofisticación poco común, muy diferente a lo que veía en Londres, el Soho o mi propio barrio. Realmente parecía estar en otra ciudad o en otro mundo.

Las mujeres vestían de manera elegante y otras muy extravagantes con el último grito de la moda haciendo parecer mi ropa vulgar y de segunda mano, bueno era así, pero no lo iba a decir o Alice y Rose morirían. El coche paró justo entre la Quinta Avenida y la 73 haciendo esquina, al lado de un toldo blanco impoluto con tres números en plateado, consulté la Tablet para ver que efectivamente habíamos llegado a la casa de mi jefe, a donde me había traído hace menos de dos meses.

Tragué duro y suspiré, disponiendome a salir. Cuando iba a abrir mi puerta, un botones, lo hizo por mí.

Dios mío tenía un botones para que solo abriese la puerta de los coches. El hombre en cuestión me habló en un perfecto inglés a pesar de tener toda la pinta de ser ruso, eché un rápido vistazo, viendo un edificio muy Upper East Side, era clásico y frío como mi jefe. Al acercarme al otro botones que estaba a lado de la entrada, le enseñé mi tarjeta identificadora y me susurró un _Buenas tardes señorita Swan _para acto seguido abrirme la puerta, caminé no muy segura hasta el portero, un hombre de unos treinta años con aspecto de ropero gigante metido en ese traje que le quedaba muy apretado y con un gracioso gorro a juego.

—Señorita Swan, la estaba esperando —se levantó de su asiento acompañándome hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba con las puertas abiertas sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a hablar —. La planta del señor Cullen es la última de todas, sólo debe marcar el código de seguridad y le llevará directo.

Me quedé estática, él no había dicho nada de un _código de seguridad_, busqué en mi Tablet encontrándome con una fila de números al que no le había dado importancia, comencé a marcarlo nerviosa, temiendo que no fuera ese, pero la luz parpadeó y se puso en verde y una voz robótica salió del interior del ascensor.

—Isabella Marie Swan, autorizada. —El portero se dio la vuelta mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y yo seguía sin comprender de donde había salido esa voz y como sabía mi nombre completo.

Las plantas subían rápidamente, a decir verdad no era un edificio muy alto debido a que estaba en plena zona residencial, no pasaba de las doce plantas sin contar el recibidor. Por fin marco la última planta y las puertas se abrieron.

Mi casa, la de Londres al lado de su departamento era solamente una casa de perro al lado de aquello.

Efectivamente había comprado toda la planta doce, montándose nada más y nada menos que un departamento amplio y con paredes de cristal para dividir las habitaciones. El departamento era muy distinto a la fachada del edificio, con muebles rozando el límite de la gravedad, aparatos de última generación, la cocina prácticamente parecía sacada de una nave espacial y el suelo del salón eran pantallas de plasma, ¿quién tenía pantallas de plasma a modo de alfombra? Alguien asquerosamente rico como mi jefe.

Luego de mi sorpresa inicial me dispuse a caminar sin tocar nada buscando su habitación. Al pasar por lo que supuse era su lavandería, todo pareció volver a la normalidad y ahora había paredes de verdad, las luces del pasillo se encendieron a medida que caminaba dejándome ver dos habitaciones solamente. Entré a la primera guiada por su puerta en color plateado efecto espejo.

Me encontré con una habitación de invitados, que parecía no haber sido nunca utilizada pero tenía pequeños detalles infantiles y más bien femeninos, ¿tendría Edward una hija? ¿O una novia muy infantil? Lo iba a decir la que dormía con una manta de Hello Kitty.

— ¿Y tú quién coño eres? —Al girarme me choqué con lo parecía un brazo muy musculoso, pero no podía ser verdad, básicamente sus músculos tenían el tamaño de mi cabeza, bueno quizás un poco menos, pero eran increíblemente grandes.

—Soy…soy…la asistente de Ed-Edward —El hombre en cuestión era grande, muy alto pero no tanto como mi jefe y su ojos claros contrastaban con su pelo casi negro y su piel blanca.

— Oh…Bella, claro. Soy Emmett —Su mirada se suavizó y sonrió amistoso mientras me tendía su mano que prácticamente era el doble de la mía, aun así su apretón fue suave como la seda.— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña?

—Ropa, Edward me ha pedido ropa. —Aún seguía en estado de shock por el enorme tamaño de aquel chico y noté que estaba apretando mi Tablet contra mi pecho con una de mis manos.

—Cierto, mi hermano anoche no durmió aquí, ven sígueme, te diré dónde está. ¿Te dijo que ropa llevar?

—Chaqueta y camisa de seda Armani, cinturón D&G y pantalones Pepe Jeans.

— ¿Te dijo cuál de todas?

Entramos a una habitación que se me hizo extrañamente familiar con una enorme cama King Size en el medio, me puse roja al recordar que yo misma había estado en esa cama mientras Emmet me miraba divertido, cruzamos la habitación dirigiéndonos a unas puertas de roble que ean los únicos muebles de la habitación. Abrió ambas dejándome ver lo que parecía una tienda de ropa, tenía que serlo, un hombre no podía tener tantísima ropa junta.

.

.

— ¡DILE AL JODIDO DE EMMETT QUE O ESTÁ AQUÍ EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO O QUE VEO SU CULO EN LA CALLE! — dijo Edward por el teléfono bastante nervioso a Tanya.

No recordaba que Emmett estaba quedándose en su casa por unos días hasta que pintaran su departamento y sabía como era Emmett con las mujeres.

— Ya te vale chillarle así a la pobre Tanya, aquí estamos, traje sana y salva a Bells — Emmett entró seguido de Bella mientras traía en sus labios una sonrisa divertida.  
— Te mandé a por tres simples cosas… has tardado más de media hora. —Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar el apodo de Bella, ahora su hermano era amigo del enemigo, genial.

— Emmett se ofreció a traerme, la calle estaba cortada… — Bella dejó las cosas encima del escritorio y luego sonrió a Emmett de una manera sospechosamente amistosa. — ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?

—Todo tuyo. —Emmett le guiñó un ojo y salió de la oficina de su hermano.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio mientras Edward observaba a Bella en frente de su escritorio con una bolsa en su mano.

— ¿No vas un tanto informal? —Edward alzó una ceja mirando el pantalón que marcaba suavemente las curvas de Bella a la perfección, obligándose a mantener la boca cerrada.

—Tengo una cita, pero no es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar. —Bella estaba seria y mantenía una pose firme sin titubear, realmente parecía cabreada.

— ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién? —Edward se pateó al escucharse sonar tan interesado en saber sobre la cita. No debía haber preguntado nada, un extraño sentimiento le cruzó el pecho y de repente él también estaba de mal humor.

Bella negó lentamente haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de su jefe y lo miró fijamente abriendo la bolsa y dejando a Edward rojo de vergüenza.

— ¿Podrías explicarme que hacía mi sujetador en tu vestidor?

* * *

_Gustó, ¿no gustó? Contadme que os va pareciendo la trama que va teniendo la historia, pensáis que Bella se engancharía tan fácil de Edward, PUES NO. _

_¿Y qué va a pasar en la cita con Jacob? ¿Realmente Jake está interesado en Bella? ¿Y Emmett? ¿Querrá tirarse a Bella? ¿POR QUÉ HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS? xDDDDDDD_

_._

_._

_**zonihviolet:** Si, en el fondo si le dolio jejeje muchas gracias por leer!_

_**JessAurora**: Jajajajaja que mala, pero si, un poco merecido se lo tenía._

_**Ale74**: De momento de Mike y Ángela no sabremos nada hasta unos cuatro capis más adelante…pero van a volver a aparecer, eso seguro._

_**nikol:** Awwwwwww que tierna, la verdad de momento solo podré subir capitulo una vez a la semana, espero poder más adelante subir dos, gracias por leer!_

_**mirdg: **Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste y gracias por leer :D_

_**lokaxtv:** Le tocaba sufrir un poco, sino no tendría sentido que fuese tan mujeriego jaja muchas gracias por leer!_

_**Guest:** Espero que me digas que te pareció este capi, gracias por leer!_

_**Elizabeth:** Jajaja me encanta leer conjeturas pero no, esta vez Edward no es el vecino cachondo, había que darle una oportunidad a el bueno de Jacob, espero que esta vez siga siendo un buen comienzo de semana, gracias por leer Eli!_

_**elena:** Me alegro que te gustara y espero verte pronto por aquí! Gracias por leer!_

_**Melania:** Desde luego, Edward ahora tendrá que fingirlo muy bien para que Bella no sospeche!Gracias por leer!_

_**Caniqui: **Gracias, espero que te guste también este capi! Gracias por leer!_

_**nicole:** Me encantaría actualizar más seguido, espero poder hacerlo! Gracias por leer!_

_._

_._

_**ADIVINA ADIVINANZA: ¿Alguien sabe de qué país Latinoamericano podría ser nuestro Jake? Aún no lo teng decidido del todo, estoy entre dos países.** _

_Espero que esté capi os haya gustado, me divertí mucho haciéndolo :D_

_ No olvides que tengo twitter en donde podrás encontrar info sobre días de subida, SPOILERS, frases o fotos de ambas historias._

_Twitter: evelinaaa20_

_Espero que no dejéis de comentar, sabéis que sois el motor de todo esto, quiero saber opiniones,dudas, suposiciones…recibo amenazas de muerte también.  
_

_Buen comienzo de semana, disfrutad del finde largo para los que están en Argentina y nos estamos viendo :D  
_


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Nos volvemos a ver, una semana más:)_

_Este capítulo creo que es medio clave para saber donde ubicar a Bella con sus respectivos "chicos" y como anda con lo de su ex. ¡Y ya me decidí por la nacionalidad de Jacob! _  
_

_También contaros que ya algunas chicas me anduvieron diciendo que no les llega cuando actualizo en la páginita, por tanto os pido que no OLVIDEIS que tengo twitter, en donde subo SPOILERS de cada capi, con fechas y horarios y aviso cuando subo un nuevo capi :3  
_

_TWITTER: evelinaaa20_

_** AVISO:** Hoy oficialmente arrancó con la segunda parte de **Imprimandome de ti **:D capitulo 0: **IMPRIMACIÓN NO COMPLETADA** por si no llegara a apareceros la actualización en la pag, el link como siempre está en twitter. _

**_Este capi, va a dedicado a todos, a cada una de esas personas que han entrado nuevas a leer esta historia, a los que comentan fielmente y a los que me leen desde las sombras. A todos, gracias._**

_Hoy no contesto reviews porque mi internet anda muy mal y no sé cuando va a andar y cuando no :( LO SIENTOOO, aún así como siempre me los leo todossss._

* * *

**Capítulo 7: COPACABANA**

— ¿Es que uno ya no puede tener ni un sujetador sin que lo juzguen? —Edward sonrió nervioso mientras miraba a otro lado fingiendo seguir con su trabajo.

—No cuando es mi sujetador. —Lo miré escéptica mientras esperaba una explicación.

—No es tu sujetador.

—Edward, no pretendas fingir que no sé cuando es mi sujetador.

—Oh por el amor de Dios, si las mujeres tenéis miles de sujetadores.

—No cuando es de Londres, de la última temporada de Kate Moss, comprado a finales de Abril. —Elevé mi voz unas octavas dando un ligero taconazo contra el suelo.

Edward me miró con una ceja levantada, realmente parecía sorprendido y al mismo tiempo intentaba aguantar una sonrisa de medio lado. Era una mujer, claro que sabía que sujetadores utilizaba, acaso me tomaba por alguna estúpida rubia oxigenada que compraba en Victoria Secret o qué.

—No sabía de quién era Isabella, lo juro. Lo encontré debajo de mi cama días después y perdóname si no recuerdo la ropa interior que te quite pero en ese momento me venía importando una mie….poco.

Me quedé helada, no tan solo por la crudeza de mi jefe sino por saber que no había sido la única por pasar por su cama.

Bueno pero que tontería, claro que sabía que no era la única, pero su forma tan inocente de hacerme saber que no recordaba de quién era el sujetador me recordó al cerdo infiel de Mike.

Suspiré y aguanté mis lágrimas mirando al suelo mientras tragaba duro.

—Bien, pues es mío. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

— ¿Estás bien Isabella? —Edward se levantó pero rápidamente me aparte y asentí dinámicamente sonriendo triunfal.

Esas clases de teatro tenían que valer lo que había pagado.

—Claro, solamente es que ya son las seis y debo irme, mi cita, ya sabes, tengo que arreglarme.

—Cierto —Edward asintió mientras volvía a su asiento y miró su reloj, de repente su preocupación se había esfumado y había vuelto a ser la persona profesional que era—. Puedes irte, debe de ser un infierno el Soho a estas horas.

— ¿Perdón? —Lo miré confusa sin entender mientras recogía mi abrigo y mi bolso que había dejado en el sofá al entrar.

—El Soho, ¿no vivías con tu padre allí? Mi madre me dijo…

—Vivo sola y en realidad hemos quedado por la zona, somos vecinos…—Sonreí recordando la sonrisa de Jacob y no pude evitar suspirar.

— ¿En donde vives? —Él alzó una ceja y su tono sonó más bien autoritario, haciéndome bajar de mi nube.

¿Qué hacía contándole mi vida a mi jefe?

—No quieres saberlo, créeme. Hasta el lunes —Sonreí falsamente y salí apresuradamente de su despacho ignorando su llamado.

No pude evitar tener un deja vu al recordar a Mike gritándome mientras me alejaba del coche en donde estaba su amante…

Una lágrima se desvaneció por mi mejilla y casi corrí al ascensor dorado en donde se supone que iría sola. Antes de llegar a la planta baja lo paré y me miré en el espejo, todo mi maquillaje estaba un poco corrido y necesitaría retocarlo así que tendría que volver a casa si o si, me puse mis gafas de sol mientras mandaba un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que no iría a verla, que Jacob había cambiado la hora, odiaba mentir pero no tenía ánimos para nadie. Me sentí tentada de llamar a Jacob y cancelar mi cita mientras apretaba el botón y el ascensor volvía a bajar dejándome en tierra firme pero al abrirse las puertas y mostrarme la preciosa tarde de verano que hacía, descarté la idea apurando el paso para llegar lo antes posible a casa.

Mientras maldecía mi suerte por no recordar que a esa hora salían todos de trabajar y por tanto hasta las siete no tendría un taxi libre comencé a caminar hacia casa en mis zapatos-para-nada-cómodos cuando de repente, en un cruce un coche se puso en mi camino.

Nada más y nada menos que un Range Rover blanco, en ese momento una arcada vino a mí ser al recordar que era el mismo coche en el que Mike y su amante…Más arcadas y un sudor frío invadieron mi ser al mirar a esa ventana polarizada en negro que estaba frente a mí.

—Ey Bella, ¿necesitas que te lleve? —Emmett asomó su cabeza mientras bajaba la ventanilla del todo—. Sube.

No pude evitar sonreír aliviada mientras veía las caras de asombro de varias mujeres que esperaban al igual que yo para cruzar al otro lado de la avenida. Rápidamente y en menos en lo que tardé en decir gracias ya estábamos saliendo del estresante Broodway.

— ¿En donde vives pequeña?

— Entre la 10° y la 9° Avenida con la 51. —Lo había dicho tan bajo que temí que no me escuchase.

—Espera, eso es en Hells Kitchen —Emmett me miró impresionado mientras bajaba el volumen de la música y alzaba una ceja—. No sabía que vivías en una zona tan…especial.

Suspiré tamborileando mis dedos contra la tapicería de cuero blanco, esto no había sido una buena idea pero la cara de preocupación de Emmett me hizo hablar.

—Encontré el departamento antes de empezar a trabajar, digamos que era lo que me podía permitir en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué no pides a Edward un adelanto? Conozco muy buenas zonas por casi todo Manhattan…

—Oh no, no no…no. —Me sonrojé de sobremanera mientras tragaba duro y negaba varias veces. Realmente Emmett era demasiado amable, pero ni loca le debería un favor a mi jefe.

—Vamos Bella, no sé que tan seguro pueda ser esa zona. —Emmett avanzó entre las calles casi sin darme cuenta, ese coche era como ir en un avión.

—Solamente es complicado llegando a la zona oeste, por lo demás es muy… acogedor. —Sonreí nerviosa mientras la tarde caía por la ventanilla polarizada, tenía que cambiar de adjetivo para describir mi barrio.

Emmett no parecía muy convencido aún así no hizo más comentarios al respecto y subió un poco el volumen de la música, sonaba una canción en español muy latina y no pude evitar pensar en Jacob provocándome un sonrojo. Parecía una colegiala pero realmente parecía un buen chico, verdaderamente estaba nerviosa por no joder la cita, me sentía una adolescente, al igual que la primera cita con el cerdo infiel pero esta vez, era mucho más intensa.

— ¿Conoces _Copacabana_? —Fruncí los labios al darme cuenta que había sonado demasiado interesada en el tema, en vez de parecer algo casual.

—_Copacabana_….Oh claro, conozco a una bailarina de allí. Está por aquí cerca, está en la zona bailable de Midtown, ¿por?

—He quedado con alguien allí…—Arrastré las palabras sonrojándome ligeramente mientras mordía mi labio.

—_Mamita, preparase pa bailar._ —Emmett sonrió de medio lado mientras bailaba ligeramente al son de la música.

— _¿Qué?_ Digo... ¿es una discoteca? —Oh dios, estaba en problemas.

—Claro, hay una parte que es bar, tienen música en vivo y una pista de baile arriba más bien para jóvenes y principiantes. —Emmett se metió por mi calle y comenzó a mirar alrededor curioso encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es a media calle, en el edificio color chocolate.

—Si vas a ir allí te aconsejo ir menos abrigada y más cómoda, créeme. Cierra pronto pero el ambiente suele ser muy movido e intenso. —Sonrió ampliamente alzando ambas cejas un tanto pícaro.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas…Por cierto, buen coche grandullón.

—Gracias, pero este no es el mío, mi bebé está aún viajando de Francia. Se lo pedí a Edward…—Emmett se distrajo buscando donde aparcar en doble fila, cosa que agradecí ya que mi cara fue de absoluta sorpresa.

Mi jefe y el cerdo infiel tenían el mismo coche, esto debía de venderse solo para imbéciles, definitivamente.

.

.

.

—FLASHBACK—

Copacabana estaba entre la 7° y la 8° Avenida con la 46 y como me había dicho Emmett, era una disco con ambientación caribeña con un toque retro, sin embargo tenía un gran flujo de gente joven por sus entradas principales.

Mientras Jacob me guiaba entre la multitud sonriéndome de medio lado no pude evitar mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas. Era la primera vez que entrelazaba mis manos con alguien que no fuera el cerdo infiel y sin embargo no se sentía especial o no tan especial como esperaba.

Había una larga fila para poder entrar al local sin embargo, Jacob siguió de largo abriendo una puerta que estaba solo permitida para el personal y rápidamente nos vimos caminando por pasillos largos con olor a plátano frito.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la azotea… tranquila, ya me conocen, _antes trabajaba acá._ —Me sonrió de manera fugaz y pasamos todo el comedor rumbo a unas escaleras.

A medida que subíamos el volumen iba en aumento y un ritmo que reconocí como merengue invadió el ambiente.

Él de manera caballerosa me abrió la puerta dejándome pasar primero, una ligera brisa me hizo estremecerme para luego ver pequeños farolillos y algunas palmeras de plástico repartidos por todo el lugar junto con una luz tenue y veraniega.

Muchas personas bailaban al ritmo de un Dj con rastas y tantos tatuajes como podía a llegar a ver en su piel oscura.

Había algunos grupos de jóvenes hablando alrededor de una de las tantas mesas repartidas por la amplia azotea y a lo lejos pude ver un bar improvisado con un barman del local.

—Supuse que nunca habías estado en una fiesta caribeña y pensé que mejor forma de pasar una noche de viernes que entre daikiris y caipirinhas. —Él sonrió amplio mientras me miraba buscando una reacción positiva.

—Es…guao, nunca había estado en un lugar así —Sonreí mirando todo con curiosidad mientras íbamos hacia la barra a pedir algo de beber.

—Me alegro. Realmente quería sorprenderte. —El sonrió algo avergonzado y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de nervios en mi estómago.

Luego de pedir dos mojitos ambos no sentamos, creo que esta es la parte más difícil de una cita ya que se crea los silencios incómodos, como tantas veces había pasado en mis citas con el cerdo infiel.

Sin embargo con Jacob, no hubo momentos de silencio y eso me hacía sentir muy cómoda.

Jake, como le apodaban sus amigos, era puertorriqueño pero había vivido en casi toda Latinoamérica y parte del Caribe, junto con sus cinco hermanos y su padre, él cual estaba en una silla de ruedas luego de un accidente de tráfico en el que su madre había muerto. Luego de instalarse definitivamente en Nueva York habían formado un taller mecánico y no les iba nada mal, siendo uno de los más cotizados de Midtown. También le encantaba rodearse de gente latina ya que eso le recordaba a su casa, nunca había vuelto a Puerto Rico desde que era muy pequeño.

—Basta de hablar de mí…cuéntame, que es de la vida de Isabella Swan, por favor.

—Hm, bueno nací en Nueva York pero llevo viviendo en Londres desde que mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre se volvió a comprometer—hice una pequeña pausa mientras tomaba de lo que creía que era piña colada— nunca he estado en el caribe y nada más, mi vida de niña rica es muy aburrida al lado de la tuya que has viajado por casi todo el mundo.

—Tiene sus cosas malas también. Pero has mencionado que has vuelto hace menos de tres meses, ¿por qué? —Jake alzó una ceja sonriendo de medio lado.

—Bueno…mi prometido me puso los cuernos y lo pille en la boda de mi mejor amiga. —Ya está, ya lo había dicho.

La cara de Jake pasó de sorpresa a completa seriedad en cuestión de  
segundos, mientras asentía lentamente.

—Entiendo, lo siento, no debería haber sacado el tema…

—Oh, Jake, ya está, lo he superado… —Sonreí mirándole mientras le daba un codazo suave—. No pasa nada, de verdad.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me pasó algo parecido con mi ex… digamos que hace cosa de dos años, la pillé con mi jefe.

— ¿Tu mejor amiga también lo sabía? —Susurré más para mí que para él pero aún así Jake me miró completamente sorprendido y frunció sus labios.

—Que gente de mierda.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando a la gente bailar mientras terminaba mi copa de un trago, estaba ya un poco borracha, quizás con el famoso puntillo y era raro, hacía cosa de un mes y medio que no bebía desde lo de Ed…

Suspiré, mierda, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en él ahora?

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No... Es sólo que pensaba en alguien.

— ¿Alguien especial? —Jake me miró intensamente y no pude evitar huir de su mirada.

—Bueno…no. En realidad fue una estupidez.

—No te imagino haciendo una estupidez, cuéntame.

—Me acosté con mi jefe.

Jake se puso serio y sus manos se tensaron.

—Me refiero, en una fiesta, un mes antes de saber que iba a ser mi jefe…Y ahora me hace la vida de cuadritos…

Vale, creo que realmente estaba borracha.

—Hm. Bueno, en ese caso, creo que no deberías cometer la misma estupidez dos veces.

Vale, acaba de joder mi cita, genial.

Lo miré, suspirando mientras asentía lentamente con un nudo en el estómago.

—Ey Bella, ahora estás en Nueva York y creo que todo pasa por algo. —Jake se levantó poniéndose frente a mí. — Y creo que nos hemos conocido por algo también.

Más punzadas en mi estómago, ¿me iba a besar? Oh rayos.

Mierda Bella, llevas esperando por esto toda la semana, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Voy a respetar tu duelo y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. —Sonrió de manera cariñosa acariciando mi mejilla. —Quiero que esta noche te la pases genial y no quiero que pienses que esto es una cita, tómalo como una salida de amigos…Me gustaría conocerte más.

Sonreí, por primera vez un hombre no parecía tener dobles intenciones conmigo, me escuchaba y quería conocerme más, lentamente. Jake parecía completamente sincero y no pude evitar sentirme al fin tranquila, realmente y por fin comprendí que Jake y yo no tendríamos una cita hoy.

Miré el cielo, despejado, veraniego, la música caribeña, los daikiris, Jake, su sonrisa, mi vestido bailando con el viento, mi sonrisa.

Una sonrisa auténtica, una de verdad.

Por primera vez en casi cuatro meses sonreía desde el alma.

—_Ey, amigos, una foto para la página de la disco…_—Un hombre de unos cuarenta años con acento cubano nos hizo señas para que nos pusiéramos más juntos

—_Dale amigo_ —Jake sonrió mientras tiraba de mi mano y se sentaba en su silla, quedando yo entre sus piernas mientras rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos mi cintura.

Ambos mantuvimos unas radiantes sonrisas y mientras el fotógrafo nos dio el ok, Jake besó mi mejilla de manera cariñosa haciéndome reír.

—_Vamos a bailar _—Jake se levantó y me cogió la mano mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa tan cálida.

Asentí, Jake era genial, pero era mucho mejor como amigo.

.

.

.

— ¿_Copacabana_? ¿Eso donde está?

—En Midtown, Bella vive por allí… —Emmett intentó sonar casual mientras terminaba su Martini y miraba alrededor.

Los 3C se encontraban en el bar de moda de esa semana, lleno de voluptuosas mujeres rubias, morenas y pelirrojas con medidas de infarto y sobre todo fáciles, tan fáciles que no sería difícil que esa noche Emmett hiciera un trío.

Jasper ya había desaparecido en los brazos de una morena que si mal no recordaba era un ángel de Victoria Secret mientras que él y su hermano Edward aún se mantenían en la barra todavía bastante sobrios para ser la una de la mañana.

—Hm, su cita debe de ser algún chico latino. —Edward entrecerró los ojos y pidió otro trago.

—Ey, deberías dejarla en paz Ed. Parece una buena chica…

—Ninguna mujer es buena, Emmett, no seas estúpido.

Emmett frunció el ceño y suspiró, su hermano nunca iba a cambiar, definitivamente.

—Ok Edward, pero no te metas con Bella, ella no tiene la culpa de parecerse a Vic…

—Déjame solo.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

Emmett asintió y desapareció entre la multitud del ajetreado bar, la música era pegadiza y los tragos fuertes, sin embargo Edward esa noche no quería emborracharse.

Sacó su teléfono y busco el número de Bella, quedándose unos segundos viendo su foto.

Era una de las tantas que tenía de ella, mientras iban en el coche hacía la casa de él para terminar en su cama, ella había jugueteado con su teléfono sacando fotos a ambos completamente borracha y sin embargo lucía en todas perfecta.

Edward frunció el ceño y apenas el barman puso su trago en la mesa no dudó en tomárselo de un sorbo. La maldecía, a ella y a sus encantos.

Realmente debería despedirla, podría inventarse cualquier excusa y sus problemas se acabarían pero en su interior, sabía que lo único que quería en ese momento era tener a Isabella Marie Swan en su cama.

.

.

.

—Dios mio Jake… —Ambos entramos en mi departamento a los golpes mientras me quitaba mis zapatos sin ningún tipo de cuidado, todo me daba vueltas.

—Creo que hemos bebido un poco de más… —Jacob reía sin parar enseñándome su perfecta dentadura mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta.

—Tengo ganas de vomitar…—Me miré en el espejo y estaba un tanto pálida y mi maquillaje comenzaba a tener manchones por todos lados —. Mierda Jake…parecemos dos adolescentes…

—Tranquila, prometo no acostarme contigo… —Jake puso su mano en su pecho antes de dar unos pasos para atrás y caer contra el sofá.

Me reí como solo una borracha podía hacerlo y me dirigí a la cocina, cuando vi el reloj que Rosalie me había regalado colgado en una de las paredes, con su brillante fondo de purpurina plateada y con las agujas apuntando a las cuatro y media de la mañana...

¿Jake se quedaría a dormir? ¿Debería ofrecerle el sofá o la cama?

—Bella…

Quizás lo más adecuado y lo que haría una amiga sería ofrecerle el sofá.

—Bella…

Un momento.

— ¿Si? —Me giré mirando a mi amigo quién me miraba muy sorprendido.

—_Tu bolso se mueve…_

Miré a Jake como sacaba de debajo de si, un bolso y rebuscaba por dentro de él hasta dar con mi teléfono.

Reí al ver como se esforzaba por leer la pantalla y de repente abrí grande mis ojos, ese era mi teléfono del trabajo.

Mierda.

Intenté detener a Jake pero era demasiado tarde ya había contestado antes de que cruzara la cocina hasta él.

— ¿Diga? ¿Quién? —Se rascaba la cabeza confuso mientras me veía hacer gestos de que cortase ahora mismo. — ¿Edward Cuten? Cullen.

Espera. ¿Qué hacía mi jefe llamándome a las cuatro y media de la mañana un sábado?

—Bella…Creo que es para ti. —Sonrió de manera encantadora pasándome el teléfono mientras yo enrojecía —. Creo que iré a tirarme un rato más…

Suspiré, me sentía como si me acabasen de pillar en algo malo, apunto de ser regañada por mi "padre", que irónico, Charlie me hubiese dado un analgésico y me hubiese mandado a la cama.

— ¿Si...? —Intenté sonar lo menos ebria posible y me mordí el labio reprimiendo una risita.

—Isabella, veo que te he interrumpido. Necesito que vengas al JFK en una hora.

Su voz sonaba tan rasposa y varonil, muy distinta a la de Jake. Aparte de su tono autoritario al que estaba más que acostumbrada. Realmente me ponía.

Maldito alcohol.

—Espera, haber…Hoy es sábado.

—Si, pero Nike ha decidido hacer hoy la sesión de fotos y la reunión que iba a ser el lunes la han pasado para hoy, en Washington, ¿Recuerdas?

—Pues cancélala.

—Isabella, ¿crees que esto a mi me hace gracia? Me han jodido al igual que a ti la noche, no te preocupes.

—Claro, el gran Edward Cullen no podrá follar hoy con la zorra de turno. Tranquilo cariño, follarás en el avión con alguna azafata.

Silencio.

Mierda, era cierto eso de que los borrachos dicen la verdad.

No pude evitar colgar de golpe, aterrorizada. Acababa de decirle a mi jefe que follaba con cualquier zorra y cariño en la misma frase. Me iba a despedir y tendría que volver a Londres, viviría con mi madre el resto de mi vida y me casaría con algún viejo rico.

De repente mi teléfono volvió a vibrar y en la pantalla apareció su nombre. Con mis dedos temblorosos guié mi dedo hasta aceptar llamada.

—Exceptuando que te enfermes en una hora cosa que es imposible, te quiero a las seis en el JFK. Y por cierto, a menos que estés dispuesta a follar en las alturas en un cubículo de dos por dos, será mejor que no vayas al baño en todo el vuelo. —Su tono había sido frío y crue.

Luego todo fue silencio.

* * *

_Y eso es todo :D_  
_Se vienen momentos intensos, y a decir verdad luego de leer el capi, me dí cuenta que Edward parece más consciente de sus posibles sentimientos que Bella, aunque tampoco se lo hará saber tan fácilmente no no.  
_

_Pasada la cita de Jacob, ¿conseguirán realmente ser amigos o terminará cediendo a la cama de Bella? xD_

_En el próximo capi, vuelve una amiga rubia...a meterse en la vida de Bella. Ay ay._

_Espero como siempre, conjeturas, contadme que os gustaría ver, si más sexo, más escenas de celos, más peleas...todo es bienvenido a mi imaginación y en parte esto no seguiría sin no fuera por vosotros._

_Nos vemos el finde :D un besazo._


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA__Pues aquí estoyy de vuelta, ya sé, he recibido alguna que otra amenaza de muerte por PM, pero lo importante es que este capi...es en compensación a tantos días sin actualizar._

_Bueno, lo primero, dar avisos._

_-La próxima semana estaré muy alejada de twitter y fanfiction debido a las evaluaciones que tengo en clase,recién volveré a escribir el fin de semana 26 más o menos, por tanto hasta principios de Mayo no habrá actualizaciones._

_-Arrancó la segunda temporada de Imprimandome de ti(REEDITADA):  
_

_**Bella, no me recordaba.**_

_**Nuevamente, mi pecho ardió y mi corazón se contrajo, quizás, así, era mejor.**_

_-Nuevamente me llegan mensajitos de que no llegan mis actualizaciones en fanfiction, como siempre, tengo twitter (evelinaaa20) en donde subo SPOILERS, días de subida y links al capitulo en cuestión actualizado, pasaros de vez en cuando por ahi para revisar y chequear actulizaciones si gustais.  
_

_También agradecer a esas personas que le dieron alerta y favs al capitul los que me dejaron su review también, muchas gracias!_

_Capitulo dedicado a :_

-Naklie Robsten

- alicia-cuny.2010

- gmea

-valu03

- yolabertay

- Ashley Reid

- Bealadesa

- CorimarCautela

- ProudlyTwihard

- aea7

- yolabertay

y a mis últimas reviews: the rainbowgirl, Ale74, CorimarCautela, Mabi, Elizabeth, Melania, Guest, BLANKITAPIA, Mon de Cullen, yolabertay y niky.

Los reviews los contesto abajo, pero antes, un mini-diccionario para mis lectores argentinos:

-cremallera: cierre

-sudadera: pulover, campera...

-falda: pollera

-sujetador: corpiño

-bragas: bombacha

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Un extraño en mi cama.  
_**

Luego de echar a Jacob y vomitar todo el poco alcohol que quedase en mi cuerpo, me dirigí a mi vestidor improvisado. Nunca había estado en Washington pero según mi tablet haría unos preciosos dieciocho grados durante casi todo el día, bajando su temperatura a últimas horas de la tarde, para ese entonces ya estaría en mi cama, durmiendo placidamente.

Me hice una coleta improvisada y me puse esa falda de lentejuelas que aún no había estrenado y que apenas cubría mis muslos, una camiseta por si hacía calor y un jersey negro de punto fino lo suficientemente holgado para que resultara cómodo durante la hora y media de viaje que me iba a pasar en el avión. En mis pies llevaba unas zapatillas Nike negras con tacón escondido haciendo mención a dicha reunión. No llevaría medias, le daría a Edward una vista que no iba a olvidar por joderme mi noche no-apasionada-con-mi-nuevo-amigo.

A las seis menos diez de la mañana y con sesenta dólares menos estaba en el aeropuerto JFK, un hombre de aspecto intimidante se presentó como el guardaespaldas de Edward y me guió hacia mi puerta de embarque. Allí un muy resacoso Emmett estaba esperando para ingresar al vuelo, junto a un hombre rubio con el pelo largo y un poco más mayor. Ambos miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos mi atuendo, quería que me tragara la tierra.

—_Hola amiga_ —Emmett me envolvió en sus brazos apretujándome fuerte contra su pecho, olía a champú de limón y after shave y eso empeoró mis nauseas.

—H-hola…

—No la dejas de respirar… —El rubio apartó a Emmett mientras yo volvía a acomodar mis ropas y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire—. Me llamo Jasper, soy su hermano mayor, un placer.

—Gr-gracias. Igualmente, soy Bella —Miré su blanca mano tendida frente a mi y la tome, Jasper sonrió amistoso mientras me la apretaba suavemente.

—Y bueno Bella, ¿Qué tal Copacabana? —Emmett apuró su café mientras le guiñaba un ojo a una de las azafatas que pasaba por allí.

—Ni lo menciones… —Gemí por lo bajo recordando la cantidad de alcohol ingerido.

—Tranquila, Nike nos jodió la noche a todos… —Jasper me miraba las manos con curiosidad y vi un deje de decepción en su rostro—. ¿No tienes alguna hermana mayor? ¿Casada tal vez?

—Emm…

—Dejad de acosar a mi asistente.

La voz dura de Edward fue suficiente para que mi bello se erizara, su voz era podidamente rasposa y varonil.

Se posicionó a mi lado y sonrió ligeramente sacándose sus gafas de sol. El muy hijo de perra no tenía el más mínimo síntoma de resaca, lo odiaba, dudaba tan siquiera que tuviera ojeras alguna vez en su vida. Él, al igual que los otros dos, iba en vaqueros pero a diferencia de Jasper que llevaba una camisa blanca más la chaqueta de vestir y Emmett que llevaba una camisa de leñador, el sólo llevaba una sudadera gris con capucha. Nada más.

Era de esas chaquetas deportivas con cremallera por delante, él la llevaba lo suficientemente bajada para poder ver parte de su tórax blanquecino y sin bello.

Recordaba haber tocado su torso y no parecía depilárselo, es como si realmente no tuviera bello, pero el resto de su cuerpo si parecía tenerlo lo cual no concordaba.

—Isabella…

— ¿Hm? —Mi carA ardió al darme cuenta que era la segunda vez que me hablaba y yo me había quedado en el limbo.

— ¿Y tu falda? —Parecía confuso mirando mis piernas y luego miró con curiosidad nuestros pies.

Al bajar mi mirada pude ver que ambos llevábamos la misma versión de zapatillas pero en femenino y masculino. No pude evitar gemir ligeramente mandando una maldición por lo bajini mientras el ladeaba una sonrisa.

—La llevo puesta Edward, te recuerdo que es fin de semana. —Mi tono salió mucho más severo de lo que pretendía, realmente ese hombre sabía como joder los momentos.

Ambos nos miramos, supuse que tanto para él como para mí era raro vernos tan "informales", lucía sexy y casual, con ese pelo despeinado y esa sonrisa torcida.

No había maletas, tan solo Jasper llevaba un bolso donde supuse irían los papeles y Emmett llevaba su fiel cámara de fotos.

Edward pasó delante de todos, dando los cuatro billetes y luego dos azafatas, las cuales no paraban de coquetear con los tres, nos guiaron a nuestros asientos en primera clase. Éramos los únicos al parecer para viajar en esa clase y las azafatas nos dieron indicaciones que eligiéramos los asientos que quisiéramos, no pude evitar sospechar que mi jefe había tenido algo que ver en todo eso; Emmett y Jasper se sentaron atrás del todo en los asientos de a dos cerca de donde descasaban las azafatas mientras ponían las mejores sonrisas de astutos. Por su parte Edward se sentó en el medio, en un asiento de a tres, me indicó que me sentara en el mismo pasillo que él, decidí por tanto sentarme al lado de la ventanilla izquierda en un asiento de a dos, si necesitaba algo solo tendría que girar mi cabeza para verlo.

Algo que adoraba era ir viajando y ver las nubes a mi paso, me hacía sentir seguridad pero aún era de noche e ir con mi jefe a menos de dos metros de mí y después de todo lo que le había dicho, me hacía sentir peor.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe cuando amanece? Y… ¿podría traerme un té rojo? —Miré a una de las azafatas que peor pintan tenía, supuse que sería la buena al igual que yo.

—En menos de media hora estará saliendo el sol, salimos dentro de quince minutos, no se preocupe, ahora se lo alcanzo. —Su sonrisa fue sincera y me tendió una manta tan suave como las nubes.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, miré mi reloj de muñeca y dejé mi bolso al lado de mi asiento cuando el sonido de mi propio teléfono me hizo pegar un salto.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver una sonrisa de medio lado de parte de Edward, me dispuse a atender tan siquiera mirar quién era.

— ¿Si?

—Bella…

Mike.

Era Mike.

Me quedé helada en mi asiento y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? —La pregunta sonó más fuerte de lo que pretendía y pude ver a mi jefe girar su cabeza hacia mí.

—Bella… yo solo quería…tu madre…

Lo supuse, mi madre nunca podía mantenerse quieta, Charlie debía haberle dado mi nuevo número. Lo iba a matar.

—Estoy por despegar, no tengo tiempo para esto… ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo siento, sólo quería decir lo siento.

—Adiós Mike.

Luego de cortar la llamada me quedé unos segundos viendo la pantalla hasta que se bloqueó sola.

Ahí estaba, mi pasado. Al parecer no lo tenía tan superado como creía, no pude evitar odiarme, al querer romperme a llorar en ese mismo momento delante de mi jefe, de sus hermanos…

Me compuse, respiré hondo y cuando voltee mi mirada hacía mi jefe me asusté al tenerlo a mi lado, de rodillas en el pasillo.

— ¿Estás bien Isabella?

—Cl-claro… ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No hace falta que finjas, escuché tu preocupación. Sabes… —Edward me miró fijamente mientras se arrodillaba mejor en el suelo, dejando más al descubierto su tórax fibrado—. Puedo hacer una llamada y en dos segundos tendrás borrado a ese número y no te volverá a molestar.

—No lo entiendes, me llamará desde otro número o…

—No, tú no estás entendiendo, me refiero a bloquear y borrar tu número desde su teléfono.

—Eso no es legal. —Me quedé atónita mientras mi jefe agachaba su cabeza y torcía una sonrisa de satisfacción mirándome de reojo.

Mierda, me había mojado.

—Claro que lo es, pequeña e ingenua Isabella. En tu contrato viene especificado que solamente tres personas de tu entorno más cercano tendrán ese número y al parecer él no estaba entre esos tres. O… ¿me equivoco?

Muda, sin palabras. Mi jefe tenía toda la razón, así lo había especificado y yo misma lo había firmado. Pero de ahí a meterse en un teléfono de un completo desconocido...Completo desconocido infiel más bien.

— ¿Podrías… —me acomodé en mi asiento un tanto incómoda por mi atrevimiento— bloquear su teléfono por completo?

— ¡Incluso podría matarlo y que pareciera un accidente! —Emmett se hallaba de pie mientras su hermano mayor intentaba sentarlo de nuevo, ambos nos miraban con una ceja levantada.

—Eso, ¿de donde es Bella? Tengo muchos amigos que me deben favores por casi todo el mundo… —Jasper rió sonoramente chocando los cinco con Emmett y sentó a Emmett.

—No les hagas caso, a tanto nunca hemos llegado. Dime, ¿deseas que lo haga? —Me miró, penetrándome con su mirada.

Dios, tenía a mi jefe, de cuclillas, mirándome fijamente y preguntándome si lo deseaba. En este momento deseaba otra cosa y no era precisamente bloquear el teléfono de mi ex.

Tragué duro sintiendo mi garganta seca y asentí muy despacio, sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa entrecerrando sus ojos sin dejar de mirarme.

—Tus deseos son órdenes pequeña Isabella.

Acto seguido se levantó y se volvió a colocar en su sitio mientras la azafata traía mi té, la cual estaba roja, debía haber presenciado toda la escena.

El despegue fue placentero mientras pensaba como se quedaría Mike al descubrir como todos sus contactos famosos se iban por la borda. Reprimí una sonrisa y cuando estuvimos en las nubes, me concentré en repasar la reunión, pulir los últimos detalles de los documentos y cuando estuve lo suficientemente satisfecha miré mi reloj. Apenas habían pasado veinticinco minutos, cuando la azafata me trajo lo que parecía un desayuno suculento y mediterráneo, muy europeo para ir a Washington.

Edward, por su parte solo tomo un café y pude ver como una azafata rubia y de escandalosas curvas, le hacía una seña. Rápidamente el se levantó y desapareció en los baños, tal y como me había dicho.

Miré mi desayuno, de repente, el apetito había desaparecido por completo.

.

.

.

Sentí un pequeño toque en mi brazo y unas leves palabras que me reclamaban de nuevo en el mundo real. Abrí mis ojos despacio para darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida, Emmett estaba a mi lado sonriéndome amistosos.

—Quedan menos de veinte minutos para que lleguemos, pero al parecer vamos a aterrizar en otro aeropuerto más alejado de la ciudad. Eso nos llevará quince minutos más.

—Me quede dormida…

—No pasa nada, me quedaré aquí y te despierto cuando aterricemos, ponte el cinturón. ¿Si?

Asentí aún medio dormida mientras me lo ponía, realmente estaba cansada y apenas me respondía el cerebro.

—Anda ven… —Emmett rió mientras pasaba sus musculosos brazos alrededor de mi espalda y cintura y me acomodaba en su pecho—. Descansa pequeña Bella.

Tenía que decirles que yo no era pequeña…

Luego, todo volvió a ser silencio.

.

.

.

Luego de dos horas de vuelo por culpa de no poder aterrizar en la ciudad, tuvimos una hora más en coche hasta la ciudad. Íbamos retrasados sin embargo, ninguno de los tres hermanos parecía tener el más mínimo nerviosismo, posiblemente esto ya les había pasado mil veces. Recordaba bien que mientras habíamos tenido una reunión previa la semana pasada, Edward había comentado algo de que Nike siempre tendía a adelantar las fechas; mientras nos adentrábamos en la ciudad, comprobaba en voz alta que todos los puntos acatados en dicha reunión estuvieran claros, nadie debía salirse de esos puntos, de lo contrario, tendría que discutirse en otra reunión y esto en la agenda de Edward a pocos días de salir el ejemplar de Octubre y comenzar con el de Noviembre, era imperdonable.

El coche aparcó no en el hotel Jefferson, ni el Ritz, ni ninguno con pinta de lujoso y viejo, en realidad, era un hotel bastante moderno, oriental y romántico. Se hallaba muy cerca de la Casa Blanca, el monumento a Thomas Jefferson y el monumento a George Washington, aparte de tener unas preciosas vistas hacia la cuenca Tidal. Al bajarme no pude evitar sonreír, aún con resaca, el sitio valía la pena tan solo el no haber dormido casi nada.

Edward caminó con paso firme delante del todo y cuando entramos en recepción se escucho algún que otro murmullo del personal femenino y mujeres que estaban por allí. La recepcionista, con una provocativa sonrisa le tendió cuatro tarjetas doradas y rápidamente cuatro botones estaban tomando nuestras pertenencias y otros dos nos guiaron al ascensor.

—Nos veremos a las nueve y veinte en la sala de reunión que está en el primer piso. —Edward me miró de arriba abajo escaneándome unos segundos y luego me dio una tarjeta dorada.

Al parar en el quinto piso uno de los botones me sonrió y me dejó salir primero, para luego guiarme hasta lo que parecía una habitación, me giré desconcertada viendo como el ascensor se cerraba y me volví a girar al escuchar el bip de la puerta abierta, típico de los hoteles.

Oh dios mío.

Era más grande que mi departamento y tan solo era una habitación.

—Los gastos de la habitación corren a cargo del , Srta. Swan, si desea algo no dude en llamarnos, estamos a su disposición.

Y allí entre cortinas de seda y mullidas moquetas, me dejó.

.

.

.

No era la primera vez que estaba en un hotel, pero casi nunca Mike me llevaba a una reunión de negocios, normalmente solíamos viajar a casitas rurales, nunca a hoteles, decía que le resultaba estresante toda esa gente congregada en un solo lugar. Hasta nuestra casa era una copia exacta del neoclasicismo, algo que aborrecía.

Me miré en el espejo mientras pensaba cuantas cosas aborrecía pero había tolerado por él, las mujeres éramos muy estúpidas en ese sentido. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en Washington D.C. con resaca y a punto de entrar en una reunión a pesar de la estúpida llamada de mi ex y de la propuesta ilegal de mi jefe.

La reunión resultó amena y dinámica, los tres hermanos hablaron lo agendado, entre otras cosas se discutía donde sería la próxima toma fotográfica de Diciembre. Realmente Edward cambiaba completamente en el ámbito profesional, sabiendo ser frío, líder cuando debía, manteniendo una postura colectiva y con pequeñas notas de humor ante diferencias de opiniones. Era un hombre seguro, con las ideas claras y organizadas, muy distinto al cerdo infiel que tan solo hacía lo que sus padres le mandaban.

La reunión se vio interrumpida para la hora de comer, decidiendo retomarla a primera hora de la tarde.

—Ey, propongo atacar el restaurante,¿quién se viene? —Emmett lucía hambriento mientras presionaba varias veces el botón del ascensor.

—Yo creo que… —Mi voz se vio interrumpida por un chillido muy agudo que provenía de mi espalda.

— ¡Bella!

Al girarme pude ver a una morena Rosalie abrazándome.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Una cara amiga, por fin…te eche de menos Bells.

—Y yo Rose pero…me estás ahogando… —Le di unas palmadas en la espalda completamente roja mientras mi amiga sonreía ampliamente.

—Es mi última parada antes de ir a Manhattan de nuevo, pero esa no es la cuestión —Rosalie se apartó sujetándome de ambos brazos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estábamos de reunión de negocios, mucho gusto, soy Emmett Cullen —Emmett se colocó a mi lado tendiendo su mano sonriendo de medio lado a mi _morena_ amiga.

Rosalie parpadeó varias veces y borró su sonrisa, comportándose arisca como siempre hacía cuando conocía a un hombre desconocido, dándole un leve apretón de cortesía.

—Un gusto, supongo que sois los jefes de Bells.

—Exacto, ellos son Jasper y Edward —Emmett presentó a los otros dos quienes asintieron con la cabeza educadamente—. Estamos por ir a comer, ¿deseas unirte?

—En realidad, ¿creéis posible dejármela una hora? Prometo no sacarla del hotel.

—Rosalie yo… —Miré a Edward quién asintió con una media sonrisa.

—Claro, tan solo recuerda que quedamos a las tres y media para volver a la reunión.

— Anda, pero que jefe más majo Bella —Rosalie me guiñó un ojo mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el mío y entrábamos todos al ascensor—. Alice me ha llamado, me ha contado todo sobre…

— ¡Rose!

—Bueno, quiero detalles. —Rosalie sonrió de medio lado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Los tres hombres nos miraban entre graciosos y desconcertados.

—Perdona, pero me suenas de algo… ¿Eres modelo? —Jasper carraspeó educadamente mirando a mi amiga de arriba abajo.

—Efectivamente.

—Bella no nos dijiste nada de que tenías amigas en Manhattan… —Emmett sonrió amable llevándose una mirada mordaz de Rosalie.

—Bueno…yo…ella es francesa…

—Dejad de acosarla, vamos, tengo hambre. —Edward salió del ascensor apenas las puertas se abrieron seguidos rápidamente por sus dos hermanos.

Emmett se giró mirándonos mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

—Oh por Dior, es tan desagradable ese armario empotrado... —Rosalie me guió hacía una mesa alejada de la ellos mientras se sentaba mirándolos de reojo.

— ¿Emmett? Que va, solo se ha comportado ahora así…

—En fin, cuéntamelo todo, quiero detalles de ese amor latino tuyo…

—Verás…

.

.

.

Ver a Rosalie había sido lo único bueno de momento del sábado, le había explicado todo y extrañamente me había apoyado en cuanto a no acostarme con él. Ambas llegamos a la conclusión de que Jacob era como esos amigos que son demasiado buenos para joderlos acostándote con ellos. El resto de la comida había sido de el cerdo infiel, Paris, modelos, el casi beso que tuvo con otra modelo en una sesión fotográfica, la propuesta ilegal de mi jefe y de lo mucho que Rose echaba de menos Manhattan, por suerte los próximos meses los pasaría íntegros en la ciudad. Ambas habíamos decidido volver juntas a casa, al fin y al cabo me ahorraría el ver como mi jefe se acostaba con la azafata de turno.

Al ir a pagar, el camarero muy sutilmente nos dio a entender que ya nos lo habían pagado, al girarnos pudimos ver a Emmett sonreírnos infantilmente desde su mesa.

—Realmente lo detesto —Rosalie puso una sonrisa radiante digna de un Oscar saludándolo mientras salíamos del restaurante.

.

.

.

La reunión acabo rápidamente pero aún me encontraba junto con Emmett y Edward transcribiendo los temas acotados con sus distintas resoluciones, punto por punto, para luego el lunes hacer un resumen y enviarlo a los ejecutivos. Al terminar, los tres nos dirigimos a la salida, Edward ya estaba al tanto de que volvería junto con Rosalie en un vuelo turístico, a pesar de la insistencia de Emmett por pagarnos a ambas un vuelo de primera clase. Para las seis menos diez ya estaba lista para volver a casa.

—Nuestro vuelo se va a retrasar, maldita sea. Al parecer en Manhattan esta granizando y no podremos aterrizar para la hora estimada —Rosalie entró con una copa en la mano y su maleta mientras iba directamente al sofá de la habitación.

—Oh, fuck. ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? —Cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No lo sé, pero yo no me puedo permitir una habitación de 1600 dólares por dos horas de retraso. Y creo que esta aún cuesta más.

—Yo tampoco…a menos que deje la Visa en números rojos —mordí mi labio y suspiré sentándome a su lado.

—Siempre podemos ir al aeropuerto…

Asentí, rápidamente recogimos todas mis cosas y salimos del precioso y romántico hotel, sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté al sentir como algo me pellizcaba levemente le hombro obligándome a abrir mis ojos lentamente notando como aún la habitación seguía en penumbra; a lo lejos por la ventana, el monumento Thomas Jefferson se alzaba glorioso entre el cielo anaranjado con pequeñas nubes grises. Al voltearme, pude ver la espalda ancha y musculosa de un hombre de cabello cobrizo, asustada abrí la boca para gritar lo más alto que me pudiesen escuchar cuando una mano suave y femenina cubrió mi boca.

—Tranquila Bells, soy yo.

Rose siseó por lo bajo y me arrastró fuera de la cama, ambas estábamos con el pelo alborotado y a mi me falta mi sujetador y llevaba mis diminutas bragas de encaje y rose ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior, tan solo una camisa.

— ¿No nos abremos…? —La miré tragando duro sintiendo mi boca seca y con atisbos de haber fumado.

Yo no fumaba.

—No, no…yo… Emmett y yo… —Rosalie parecía intentar buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Ambas nos miramos y me quedé helada sintiendo que el mundo se venía encima.

Allí, entre sábanas de seda y carmín en la almohada y su espalda, estaba mi jefe.

Mierda, tenía que dejar de beber.

* * *

**Y esto ha sido todo hasta Mayo :D **

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, comentadme que pensais que puede pasar:3_

_Como ya dije antes en twitter, se viene una nueva parejita PERO NO SON ROSALIE Y EMMETT...misterio, misterio xD_

**_¿QUIÉN CONOCE LA SERIE ARROW? Dejadme en los comentarios si la conoceis, luego de los reviews os diré porqué pregunto esto :3  
_**

.

.

.

_**the rainbowgirl: ¡**VIVA PUERTO RICO! Muchas gracias por leer linda! Y espero seguir leyendote por aquí._

_**Ale74:** he tomado nota de cada una de las cosas que me has pedido y en algunas he cumplido como por ejemplo que solo tengan sexo entre ellos…de momento Xd y también lo de Jacob, que pasa a ser un amigo más. En cuanto a lo demás y sobre todo una Bella menos borracha…creo que a partir del siguiente capi será más cortada en cuanto a beber, creo que es un sentimiento frustrado que tengo, como no bebo…xD_

_Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y contestar a mi petición! Un saludo!_

_**CorimarCautela:** Holaaa, pues mira, de momento no tengo ningún día fijo…va dependiendo de cómo vayan mis deberes, las clases y los examanes… pero en Twitter siempre pongo fechas y horas aproximadas de cuando subiré, gracias por leer :D_

_**Mabi:** Hola, gracias por leer lo primero y bueno, al principio creo que será un poco difícil para ambos aceptar que puede haber algo…desde luego muchas peleas no habrá, al menos por ahora, pero si situaciones incómodas y muy graciosas por parte de Edward :D_

_**Elizabeth:** Hola Eli, pues la verdad son un poco…el perro y el gato ambos, si en principio Edward la ve así pero Bella tiene que demostrar que no es igual que ella ni que nadie, muchas locuras vendrán en lo próximos capis, muchas gracias por leer ambas historias, nos vemos! Un besazooo_

_**Melania**: JAJAJAJAJAJA EL CHUCHO, bueno la verdad es que si, demasiado bien se lo está tomando Jake, pero para cada descosido hay un boton…o algo asi era xD no me acuerdo, no tardará en pegarle la patada a Bella y verla como su amiga._

_** Guest:** Jake siempre me lo imaginé como ese amigo que no sabes bien si es gay o es así, sentimental y profundo xD tranqui que seguirá siendo Edward…pero eso no quita que salgan nuevos competidores…MUAJAJAJJA_

_** BLANKITAPIA:** HANA YORI DANGO, lo amo y lo seguiré amando. La verdad es que Edward y el prota tendrán algunas similitudes a decir verdad :3 Gracias por leer y me encanta que te hayas leido los capitulos de golpe :3 me hace ilu, jo….awwww besos!_

_**Mon de Cullen:** Gracias por tu doble comentario! En las alturas de momento nada…pero en tierra es otra cosa, espero seguir leyendote por aquí!_

_**yolabertay:** Graciasssssssss, se hace lo que se puede cuando la autora es algo loca…salen cosas como estas, muchas gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo!_

_**Niky:** Muchas gracias por leer! Y si…estoy intentando hacer tiempos para actualizar más a menudo pero de momento…eso no parece estar yendo muy bien :D aún así gracias por seguir ahí._

_****._

**_._**

**_._**

_S__iempre que contesto termino haciendo spoiler de mis ideas xDDDDDDDDDD aisss_

**_Bueno, hace unos días me volví a enganchar a Arrow una serie del mitico Flecha Verde y recordé porqué amaba a Thea Queen y Roy Harper, son tan lindos, bueno, la brillante y loca idea que se me ha ocurrido es como no, ADAPTAR esta historia al mundo Crepúsculo cambiandole ciertas cosas... pero tengo ciertas dudas sobre que pareja escoger para hacer de personajes principales:_**

**_-Jacob y Renesmee._**

**_-Bella y Edward._**

**_-Rosalie y Emmett_**

**_Si alguien ve esta serie que me diga que pareja le pega más con los personajes si es tan amable :D GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
_**

_Por mi parte nada más que añadir, espero que esteis pasando una muy buena semana santa, aquí ya empezó el otoño... SOY FELIZ.  
_

___Espero que no dejéis de comentar, sabéis que sois el motor de todo esto, quiero saber opiniones,dudas, suposiciones…recibo amenazas de muerte también._

_Nos vemos en Mayo :D_

_BESOSSSSS_


End file.
